Noche de brujas y sombras
by sekhoya990
Summary: Las maldiciones no son raras de enfrentar para un demonio, pero para los shinigamis son temas de cuidado que se deben tomar con seriedad, a menos que ese shinigami sea Grell Sutcliff, convirtiendo una noche de celebracion en el mas grande caos que tanto el como cierto mayordomo hayan enfrentado... Clasificado T por violencia, Sebastian x Grell ;)


**¡Hola! Bienvenidos sean todos a mi fic especial por Halloween, el cual es parte del concurso de la página Kurosidades en facebook, por ello espero me den su apoyo a traves de sus comentarios, para saber que quedo tal como yo queria, y asi saber como seguir trayendo ante ustedes historias cada vez mejores :D**

 **Aclaro que originalmente este fic iba a ser parte de mi coleccion de one shots sebagrell, pero crecio tanto que acabo convirtiendose en una historia que debia ser presentada por si misma, asi que espero les agrade, nos veremos en la caja de comentarios ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yana Toboso, quien cada dia nos hace sufrir con su maldad pero a la vez nos deleita con su talento, un saludo hasta alla :3**

* * *

Estaba oscureciendo, pronto sería de noche y la luna y las estrellas cubrirían todo el cielo de Londres. Era una ocasión particular, pues se acercaban las fiestas de noche de brujas de aquel año, para las cuales ya solo faltaban exactamente siete días y la gente, en especial los niños, ya hacían sus preparativos para aquella noche especial.

El departamento de los shinigamis que operaban en Inglaterra había recibido instrucciones precisas, las mismas de cada año, advirtiéndoles que no se quedaran en el mundo de los humanos más allá de la puesta del sol, pues un acontecimiento extraño tenía lugar durante los días previos a la noche de brujas. Aquellos con más experiencia ya tenían pleno conocimiento de los raros sucesos que afectaban a los dioses de la muerte cuando caía la noche, los cuales incluían, entre otras cosas, un extraño fenómeno que provocaba que sus sombras se separaran de sus cuerpos, cosa que normalmente no es seria si lograban atraparlas de nuevo, pero si éstas permanecían lejos de sus dueños por mucho tiempo, éstas cobraban vida y conciencia propias, convirtiéndose en una copia perfecta del shinigami al cual pertenecían, pero con una personalidad que podía variar mucho de la de sus dueños, yendo desde pequeñas diferencias a ser completamente opuestas a las de éstos.

Grell Sutcliff y Ronald Knox, ambos shinigamis que ya emprendían el camino de regreso a casa luego de un día completo de recolección de almas, sabían que debían estar en su mundo pronto, antes que la noche cayera por completo, pero un cinematic record especialmente difícil los estaba demorando, ya que la última persona de la lista del pelirrojo al parecer no tenía deseos de morir, y por ello luchaba para evitar ser llevado. Grell peleaba contra la cinta que mostraba aquellos recuerdos, haciendo lo posible por impedir que ésta se enredara en su cuerpo o se intentara introducir en su cabeza, como ya le había pasado a cierto superior suyo muchos años atrás. Ronald en cambio se quedó mirando al sol, el cual estaba casi desapareciendo en el horizonte, mientras su compañero debía enfrentarse a aquel problema solo.

Ronald: -lo mira- ¡Senpai, date prisa, el sol se va a poner pronto!

Grell (peleando con su motosierra): -lo mira de vuelta- ¡Pues no te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame!

El más joven tuvo que ir con su podadora para desatar la cinta que se estaba enredando alrededor de la afilada hoja de la guadaña del pelirrojo, absorbiéndola luego de algunos minutos más de intensa lucha. El cuerpo al cual pertenecían aquellos recuerdos finalmente dejó de moverse, y con ello, tanto Ronald como Grell lograron respirar aliviados de nuevo, bajando sus armas por fin. El pelirrojo sacó su libreta y colocó el último sello del día.

Grell: -sonríe- Ah, finalmente –la cierra-. Creí que nunca acabaríamos con este sujeto, odio cuando oponen tanta resistencia

Ronald: Debemos irnos ya senpai, ya casi es de noche y no quiero perder mi sombra

Grell: Si, si… -suspira- Realmente quisiera no tener que pensar en esa tonta maldición e ir a divertirme esta noche, quizá ver si Sebas-chan estará solo hoy en la mansión… Ah, poder estar yo solo con él, bajo la luz de la luna, en una velada romántica –se abraza- Solo pensar en ello hace que me estremezca

El shinigami rubio realmente ya estaba acostumbrado a los delirios románticos de su superior, así que no le dio mayor importancia, solo le importaba convencerlo de irse de allí lo antes posible. Abrieron un portal que los llevaría de regreso a casa, por el cual Ronald entró, pero notando que Grell no lo seguía, en vez de eso, se había quedado de pie, mirándose en un pequeño espejo que llevaba consigo.

Ronald: ¿Senpai? ¿Vienes o no?

Grell: -lo guarda- Adelántate, quiero ver si esta noche consigo tener suerte… pero no te preocupes, vigilaré mi sombra, nunca podría permitir que una maldición arruine una posible noche perfecta –se va-

Ronald: ¡Pero senpai…!

Pero ya era tarde, el pelirrojo había quedado fuera de vista y ya no había nada que hacer. Ronald suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente y simplemente esperando que su superior hiciera lo que decía. Luego de mirar hacia atrás de nuevo, se fue por el portal y éste se cerró, dejando tras de sí solo el cuerpo muerto de la última víctima del día y un profundo silencio que llenó la noche que acababa de comenzar.

Horas más tarde, Grell caminaba por las calles de Londres, decepcionado luego de haber perdido todo ese tiempo esperando por Sebastian, para luego enterarse al escuchar una conversación entre el jardinero y aquella sirvienta, que al parecer se había ido por unos días con su joven amo a Yorkshire, y no volvería hasta el día siguiente.

Grell: -suspira pesadamente- Diablos, y yo que esperaba poder sorprender a Sebas-chan, pero en vez de eso ahora deberé esperar a mañana, más le vale a ese mocoso darme algo de tiempo a solas con él, me lo debe después de todo

Continuó caminando por las calles vacías, pues todos dormían por el momento y todo permanecía oscuro, hasta que finalmente el shinigami rojo llegó hasta una parte del camino desde donde podía ver la hermosa luna llena que adornaba el cielo, la cual parecía estar lo bastante cerca como para estirar su mano y tocarla. La hermosa luz que ésta reflejaba cubría todo el lugar, lo que le hizo recordar a Grell lo de la maldición, pero al ver que su sombra continuaba en su sitio, pudo ver que no había problema, así que se permitió sentarse en algún lugar cómodo a observar el hermoso cielo.

Grell (en un tronco de árbol): -suspira- Oh Sebas-chan, estoy tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ti, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me mires como yo te miro a ti? Dime si puedo cambiar algo y lo haré sin pensarlo, solo para que te enamores perdidamente de mí –pone una mano sobre su frente-

Por suerte no había nadie cerca que escuchara su dramático monólogo y que arruinara el ambiente, pero de todos modos Grell se quedó callado, pensando un poco en lo último que había dicho.

Grell: ¿Pero qué digo? ¿Por qué debería cambiar algo? –se cruza de brazos- Sebas-chan simplemente se hace el difícil, solo tengo que ser más persistente y lograré que caiga rendido a mis pies –se ríe un poco-

Recostándose un poco en su improvisado asiento, el shinigami repentinamente comenzó a sentir sueño, había sido un día muy largo después de todo y ya era algo tarde. Sabía que debía ir a casa a dormir un poco, pero no encontraba fuerzas para levantarse, por eso supuso que cerrar los ojos un momento no haría daño.

Finalmente, Grell se durmió, con imágenes de su amado demonio invadiendo su mente, las cuales apartaron cualquier pensamiento desagradable que pudiese tener, mientras la luna continuaba iluminando su figura, haciendo su sombra más grande conforme ésta se movía. Los minutos pasaron, y finalmente la sombra del shinigami comenzó a temblar un poco, como luchando por separarse de su cuerpo, jalando hasta finalmente estar fuera de él, cosa que no lo despertó al estar profundamente sumido en su sueño.

La sombra se fue serpenteando por el camino, usando cualquier fuente de luz que pudiera para poder alimentarse y hacerse más grande, lo suficiente como para poder cambiar de forma por fin. Ya a varios metros de Grell, ésta se colocó debajo de un poste de la calle, cuya vela encendida ardía lo bastante fuerte como para que su luz la hiciera crecer. Eso sin duda sería un buen sustento hasta llegada la mañana, donde el sol se encargaría de hacer el resto.

Ya entrada la madrugada, Grell comenzó a abrir pesadamente los ojos, no recordando en dónde estaba, pero feliz luego del sueño que había tenido. Recordó entonces que debía volver a su mundo y la sonrisa se fue de su rostro. Si William lo veía volviendo tan tarde seguramente se ganaría un buen castigo. Suspiró molesto y se abrió un portal para volver a casa, sin detenerse a ver si su sombra seguía con él o no, en ese momento su prioridad era otra, y ya con el shinigami fuera de escena, la sombra quedó libre para continuar vagando por las calles y seguir alimentándose luego de su descuido, del cual no se percataría quizá hasta que ya fuera muy tarde.

Al día siguiente, cerca del atardecer, Ciel y Sebastian se encontraban de vuelta en la mansión, desempacando todo luego del viaje de regreso a Londres.

Ciel: -bosteza- Sebastian, quiero dormir temprano hoy, ven a mi habitación apenas acabes con eso –se va-

Sebastian: Entendido

Un rato más tarde, cuando el joven conde ya estaba en su cama, Sebastian se encargó de hacer que los demás sirvientes hicieran el menor ruido posible antes de que éstos terminaran con sus labores por esa noche, y una vez que ellos mismos ya estaban dormidos también, comenzó con su ronda nocturna habitual, cargando un candelabro encendido mientras revisaba que ningún intruso se metiera a escondidas a la mansión, como ya otras veces había pasado.

Todo estuvo callado y tranquilo hasta alrededor de la medianoche. Fue cuando Sebastian quiso dirigirse a la biblioteca que fue capaz de escuchar… o mejor dicho sentir que alguien acababa de entrar sin ser invitado. Conocía bien esa sensación, la cual era producida por el aura de un cierto shinigami que tanto él como su amo conocían bien… aunque había algo un tanto diferente en ella, pero no le dio importancia. Tomó el candelabro y fue rápidamente hacia la fuente de aquella energía vital que era capaz de sentir, y fue cuando pudo ver la silueta de Grell entre las sombras, tratando de entrar sin ser notado, como buscando algo. Sebastian creyó saber qué era lo que quería y suspiró, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea, si le hacía creer a Grell que le daría lo que buscaba quizá podría lograr que hiciera lo que él quisiera. Sonriendo, guardó los cuchillos con los cuales tenía pensado atacarlo y trató de ser amable por una vez con él, sabiendo que seguramente podría engañarlo.

El shinigami no pareció advertir la presencia del demonio, siendo que normalmente se volvía loco cuando solo sospechaba que Sebastian podía estar cerca de él, y en ese momento el mayordomo tocó su hombro, mostrándole su mejor sonrisa una vez que éste se volteó a mirarlo.

Sebastian: Grell-san, ¿puedo saber a qué debo su visita? Si gusta podemos tomar un té juntos, para que podamos hablar más tranquilamente ¿no le parece?

Normalmente Grell se hubiese vuelto loco y hubiese chillado como niña enamorada ante una cosa como esa, pero ahora solo se limitó a ver al demonio con una mirada extraña, cosa que éste notó, así que decidió repetir el mismo truco de nuevo.

Sebastian: Lamento si lo tomé por sorpresa, pero no se preocupe, ahora estamos solos, le aseguro que mi amo no nos molestará –se le acerca un poco-, entiendo que hace tiempo ha querido que estemos en una situación más íntima solo los dos

En ese momento Grell perdió la paciencia por completo, y sin siquiera inmutarse le lanzó un certero golpe en la cara a Sebastian, seguido por una patada en el estómago que lo hizo tirar el candelabro y caer de rodillas al suelo, sorprendido por el repentino dolor. El shinigami tomó las velas y se iluminó con ellas, mientras miraba al maltrecho demonio con una mirada de repulsión, la cual Sebastian nunca antes creyó haberle visto.

Grell (enojado): No vuelvas a intentar una cosa como esa, demonio degenerado

Y dando media vuelta, se fue de allí, dejando al demonio en la oscuridad, quien aún trataba de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Luego de unos momentos consiguió ponerse de pie al sentir que el dolor se iba, para darse cuenta que la presencia del shinigami ya se había alejado, al parecer había salido de la mansión, y Sebastian no podía evitar hacerse la misma pregunta…

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Ya a la mañana siguiente, cuando Ciel acababa de desayunar y se había ido a su estudio, Sebastian ayudaba a lavar los platos mientras vigilaba que Baldroy no quemara nada mientras comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo. Por fuera nada parecía diferente en él, se le notaba calmado y concentrado en su labor, además de ya no tener ninguna señal de haber sido golpeado tan duramente la noche anterior, pero por dentro no dejaba de pensar en Grell, pese a que eso lo sorprendiera incluso a él mismo, y en lo extraño que se había comportado con él, ya que esa reacción definitivamente no había sido normal tratándose del shinigami. Algo estaba ocurriendo, y como había ido a la mansión, posiblemente tendría que ver con él o su amo, así que se encargaría de averiguar qué era.

En el jardín, Sebastian cortaba unas rosas rojas y algunos lirios blancos para adornar la mesa del comedor, todo en completa paz, mientras que Finnian se encontraba del otro lado de éste regando los árboles que rodeaban el perímetro de la mansión. El mayordomo ya se preparaba para volver a entrar cuando pudo presentir nuevamente al shinigami cerca de él, quien estaba listo para sorprenderlo con un apretado abrazo, de esos que nunca lograba darle, y esta vez tristemente no fue la excepción, pues el demonio se había vuelto a agachar, y Grell acabó metido en medio de los rosales, con su cabello enredado en las espinas de las ramas, lo que le causó bastante dolor, pero no lo dejó ver, simplemente estaba muy feliz como para preocuparse. Como pudo salió de ese enredo y se puso de pie detrás de Sebastian, quien lo ignoraba a propósito.

Grell: -junta ambas manos- ¡Oh Sebas-chan, siempre tan frío! ¿Cuándo podremos pasar un rato a sol-?

No fue capaz de seguir hablando cuando pudo sentir un puño ir directo a su cara, el cual el demonio le envió sin mostrar ninguna emoción ni nada parecido, pero sin duda por dentro estaba furioso.

Grell: -se cubre el golpe- ¡Sebas-chan! ¿Así es como tratas a una dama?

Sebastian: Cierra la boca, tu voz es molesta Grell

Grell: P-Pero…

Sebastian: -lo abofetea- Dije que te callaras, considera eso como una respuesta del golpe que tú me diste anoche, y si vuelves a aparecerte en la mansión de nuevo, te trataré como se debe tratar a una plaga –se va-

Grell no entendía qué estaba pasando. Si, Sebastian había sido cruel con él otras veces, pero esto ya era demasiado, más aun considerando que lo estaba haciendo por voluntad propia, no por órdenes de su amo… o al menos él asumió eso. Estaba a punto de empezar a llorar cuando notó algo que el demonio había dicho, y fue tras él.

Grell: ¡Sebas-chan, espera! –lo alcanza- ¿A qué te refieres con anoche?

Sebastian: Anoche cuando viniste a merodear la mansión, quise ver si dándote lo que querías lograba hacer que dejaras de ser una molestia, pero tu única respuesta fue un golpe, fuiste tú quien comenzó

Grell: Eso no puede ser, anoche me quedé hasta tarde en casa haciendo el papeleo que Will me asignó, quise venir, pero no tuve tiempo

Sebastian: Si claro, ¿crees que voy a creerme esa mentira?

Grell: -frunce el ceño- No es una mentira, es la verdad

Sebastian: -lo mira fijo- Escucha bien, es mi última advertencia, o te vas ahora mismo por donde viniste, o me veré en la obligación de terminar de cumplir la orden que me dio mi amo cuando mataste a Madam Red –se va-

El shinigami no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando Sebastian se encontraba a un par de metros de él, fue que pudo darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, y fue que miró al suelo. Pudo ver entonces que era lo que temía, y tenía que hacer que el otro lo entendiera y lo dejara ayudarlo, antes que fuera tarde.

Grell: ¡Espera! –va tras él- Escucha, sé lo que está pasando, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que a quien viste no era yo

Sebastian: ¿Vas a seguir con eso? Porque de ser así te voy a—

Grell (frustrado): ¿Quieres olvidarte de tu estúpido trabajo de mayordomo y escucharme de una maldita vez, Sebastian Michaelis?

Sebastian miró a Grell sorprendido por un momento, mientras éste respiraba algo agitado, y finalmente lo dejó hablar. Ese tono y la forma en que lo llamó le decía que quizá, solo quizá, estaba hablando en serio después de todo.

Grell: Lo que pasó anoche se debió a que me quedé en el mundo humano más tiempo del debido luego del anochecer hace dos días, mi sombra se separó de mi cuerpo y cobró vida propia, y lo más probable es que haya venido hasta aquí buscando algo que desea, o mejor dicho algo que yo deseo, y si no era a ti entonces debe ser otra cosa, pero no se va a detener hasta que lo obtenga

Sebastian (incrédulo): ¿Eso es verdad?

Grell: Lo es, y te aseguro que esa cosa es muy peligrosa, quizá hasta peor que yo, de hecho los clones de sombra de los shinigamis pueden duplicar la fuerza normal de uno, y tornar una parte de su personalidad en su completo opuesto

Sebastian: -se cruza de brazos- No te creo nada

Grell: -se revuelve el cabello- ¡Agh! Solo mírame, ¿te parece normal que no esté proyectando ninguna sombra aunque sea un día soleado?

Pero el shinigami no notó que mientras hablaban, unas nubes se acercaron al sol, bloqueándolo y desvaneciendo la sombra del demonio y de todo lo que estaba cerca, por lo que éste seguía sin creer nada.

Sebastian: Tendrás que inventar algo mejor para la próxima vez Grell, ahora vete antes que cumpla con mi amenaza –se va de nuevo-

El shinigami ya no sabía qué hacer, el demonio era incluso más terco que él, así que decidió tomar el riesgo.

Grell: Te propongo algo… y-y si accedes, prometo no volver a molestarte

Sebastian: -se detiene y se voltea-

Grell: El clon seguramente volverá esta noche y todas las que siguen hasta noche de brujas, si me dejas ayudarte a detenerlo, no volveré a molestarte de nuevo… no tendrás que verme aquí todo el tiempo, ¿qué dices?

El demonio lo pensó un momento. No estaba seguro de si confiar o no en la palabra de ese shinigami, pero quizá esa sería la mejor forma de atraparlo en su mentira y deshacerse de él sin ensuciarse las manos. Dio media vuelta y lo miró a la cara de nuevo, acercándose unos pasos hacia él.

Grell no sabía si Sebastian pensaba aceptar o a intentar golpearlo de nuevo, pero quiso tomar el riesgo. Cuando el mayordomo estaba muy cerca de él, mirándolo fijo, éste le ofreció su mano.

Sebastian: Que sea un trato entonces

Grell estrechó la mano del demonio con tanta confianza como pudo, dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que ambos tenían un contacto como ese sin involucrar violencia, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse levemente un segundo, pero se calmó antes que Sebastian se enfureciera de nuevo. Cuando éste lo soltó, lo miró seriamente, ya no con tanta ira como antes por suerte.

Sebastian: Ven a la mansión hoy a las nueve de la noche, cuando mi amo ya esté en su cama, si lo que dices es verdad, entonces me ayudarás a detener a esa cosa, pero si mientes, no tendré piedad de ti, ¿está claro?

Grell: -asiente con la cabeza-

El mayordomo entonces dio media vuelta y regresó a la mansión. Esta vez el shinigami no intentó detenerlo, pero tampoco se fue, solo se quedó allí pensando, esperando que la situación no fuera a salírseles de las manos y tratando de pensar qué hacer contra… sí mismo. Era extraño si lo ponía en esas palabras, pero no había otro modo de describirlo.

El día se le hizo eterno al shinigami pelirrojo, y en todas esas horas no regresó a su mundo o siquiera se preocupó por su trabajo, permaneció escondido en el jardín de la mansión, viendo cómo pasaba el tiempo que hacía falta para que tuviera que volver a reunirse con Sebastian, algo que normalmente lo llenaría de emoción, y aunque si bien no era que esta vez no sintiera nada precisamente, ahora se le sumaba a eso la enorme preocupación que suponía tener a su otro yo suelto por ahí, haciendo quién sabe qué. Esperaba porque todo saliera bien y el mayordomo finalmente entendiera que sí le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la noche en punto, el joven conde ya se encontraba en su cama como siempre, con la mansión nuevamente sumida en el silencio, excepto por los pasos de Sebastian, que recorría los pasillos en busca de aquel intruso, esperando poder detenerlo esta vez.

A las nueve con quince minutos exactamente, el mayordomo pudo escuchar otros pasos detrás de los suyos, no tardando en advertir la presencia del shinigami, quien seguramente lo sorprendería por la espalda, y a quien por cierto seguía sin creerle, por lo que preparó varios cubiertos de plata y se dirigió a la fuente de aquella presencia, y, lanzándolos hacia una pared cercana, pudo hacer que el otro se asustara lo suficiente como para no hacer nada.

Grell (nervioso): -cae sentado al suelo- ¡Sebas-chan! ¿Hacía falta que hicieras eso?

Sebastian (con mirada dura): Posiblemente. Veo que seguiste nuestro acuerdo, pero llegaste algo tarde

Grell: -se levanta y arregla su cabello- Claro que sí, una dama siempre debe hacerse esperar un poco

Sebastian: Más vale que me hayas dicho la verdad, porque ya sabes lo que pasará si todo esto fue solo un truco tuyo –le muestra un cubierto-

Grell: -se estremece- Solo debemos esperar un poco, el clon posiblemente se aparezca a eso de la medianoche, ¿por qué no nos ponemos más cómodos mientras esperamos, Sebas-chan?

El demonio continuaba teniendo sus aprehensiones con respecto a todo lo que el shinigami le había contado, pensaba que todo eso no era más que una excusa para hacer que ambos estuvieran solos, pero en cuanto se acabara el tiempo y fueran las doce en punto Sebastian no tendría problema en acabar con Grell de una buena vez, no dejaría que esas horas hubiesen sido completamente en vano. Tal pensamiento lo hacía sonreír mientras ambos esperaron porque llegara la hora.

Hasta entonces, ambos se encontraron sin nada que hacer, más que esperar, por lo que Sebastian decidió ir a la biblioteca, desde donde vigilaría hasta que aquel clon se apareciera finalmente. Grell, no queriendo estar en la oscuridad, decidió seguirlo, tranquilo al ver que por esta vez el demonio no pareció tener problema con eso.

La biblioteca de la mansión era espaciosa y acogedora, llena de toda clase de libros, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera habían sido leídos aún. En un rincón, una cómoda silla de madera con asiento y respaldo cubiertos en terciopelo rojo fue iluminada con la luz de las velas, las cuales luego Sebastian dejó sobre una mesa cercana, mientras iba hacia un estante a buscar algo que leer, en tanto que Grell se acercó a la silla y se sentó, haciendo luego lo mismo que el demonio, esperando poder encontrar alguna novela que fuera de su agrado.

Grell: -toma un libro- Ver tantos libros juntos me pone nostálgico, si mal no recuerdo la primera alma que cegué junto a Will fue la de un sujeto que aspiraba a ser novelista, fue alrededor de- ¡Ay!

Sebastian: Debo pedirte que por favor busques otro lugar donde sentarte, de preferencia muy lejos de mí

Y sin más, lo tiró al suelo tan bruscamente como lo sujetó, para tomar asiento tranquilamente y comenzar a leer el libro que ahora tenía en las manos, casi sin prestarle atención al shinigami en el piso, quien solo se limitó a suspirar y a sentarse en un pequeño taburete a algunos metros de distancia, para hojear su libro sin mucho interés.

Las horas que siguieron fueron eternas, pesadas y muy incómodas, con un silencio tan abrumador que daban ganas de romperlo dando de gritos. El demonio quiso decirle algo a su "invitado" al darse cuenta que ya casi era la hora en que aquel clon debía aparecerse, para darse cuenta que éste se estaba quedando dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, con un codo descansando sobre uno de los estantes más bajos. Sebastian suspiró y se le acercó, jalando un mechón de su cabello para llamar su atención, lo que hizo que Grell se despertara debido al repentino dolor, siendo recibido por la penetrante mirada del demonio.

Grell: -se soba la cabeza- ¿Qué ocurre Sebas-chan?

Sebastian: -mira su reloj de bolsillo- Falta un minuto para la medianoche y tu supuesto clon aún no ha aparecido, creo que es hora de que finalmente me digas la verdad, así lo harás todo menos doloroso

Grell (irritado): -se levanta- ¿Todavía crees que es todo una mentira?

Sebastian: -lo mira fijo- No lo creo, estoy seguro

Grell ya comenzaba a molestarse, la actitud de Sebastian ya lo tenía harto, por más que trataba, no lograba hacerlo entrar en razón.

Grell (cruzado de brazos): -le da la espalda- No es mi culpa si eres demasiado terco como para creerme, yo solo quería ayudar

Sebastian: -lo toma por los hombros y lo voltea- ¿Desde cuándo has querido ayudarme sin querer algo a cambio? Siempre que te entrometes en mi camino o en el de mi amo, ocurre algo malo

Grell: Pues si… pero también te he sido de ayuda, de no haber sido por mí, ese mocoso al que llamas amo no hubiese salido vivo de aquella torre llena de esas horribles muñecas, ambos sabemos que sin ti no es más que un inútil

Eso le valió al shinigami otra bofetada, la cual fue lo bastante fuerte como para casi tirarle los lentes, pero esta vez no se mostró afectado, solo miró a Sebastian con molestia y tristeza en los ojos, mirada que el demonio le regresó, solo que llena de enojo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos momentos, regresando al silencio pesado de antes.

Grell: -mira al suelo- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, esto fue una mala idea

Dando unos pasos lejos de Sebastian, el demonio quiso decir una última cosa, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del reloj del pasillo, que indicaba que ya eran las doce en punto, lo cual los tomó un poco por sorpresa, pero lo que en verdad los dejó sin habla fue el sonido de una ventana que se abría desde afuera, no lejos de la biblioteca. Ambos miraron en dirección a la fuente del ruido, y el mayordomo fue el primero en notar lo que estaba pasando, quedándose completamente boquiabierto.

Grell tenía buenos motivos para estar menos sorprendido que el mayordomo, cosa que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras todavía sujetaba su mejilla golpeada.

Grell: -lo mira de reojo- Te lo dije

El demonio tuvo que componerse rápido, y poner ahora toda su atención en el clon que se había aparecido en la mansión, tal como la noche anterior. Preparó sus cubiertos y quiso intentar sorprenderlo, pero el shinigami lo detuvo.

Grell: Sebas-chan, espera, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Sebastian: Echarlo de aquí, no permitiré que perturbe el sueño de mi amo

Grell: No seas tonto, esas cosas no servirán contra él

Sebastian: Le haré una advertencia, -sonríe- si no hace caso entonces tomaré su guadaña y lo atacaré con ella

Grell: -se estremece- Lo entiendo, pero me refiero a que los clones no son como los shinigamis normales, poseen aún más fuerza y son hasta capaces de matar a un demonio sin necesidad de armas

Sebastian: ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

El shinigami lo pensó un momento, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, en tanto que más tarde, el clon se encontraba en los pasillos, buscando una cierta habitación, cosa no sencilla considerando que en ese lugar éstas abundaban, pero tras varios intentos, dio con la puerta correcta. Adentro, una amplia cama mostraba debajo de blancas sábanas un pequeño bulto, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de si éste respiraba, pero seguramente era por la oscuridad. El clon sonrió con crueldad y retiró la sábana de un tirón, revelando…

Clon (enojado): ¿Pero qué…?

…un montón de almohadas apiladas. Aquel clon de sombra tomó una con rabia y la tiró al suelo, mientras buscaba por todos lados al joven conde, gruñendo y dejando salir varias maldiciones al aire.

Buscando por todos lados, comenzó a tirar los muebles, a rasgar las cortinas y a hacer un completo desastre, mientras que, sin saberlo, Ciel continuaba durmiendo en brazos de Sebastian a un par de habitaciones de distancia.

El mayordomo, arrodillado y apoyado contra una pared mientras cargaba al conde, miró hacia la puerta de la habitación, desde donde se podía escuchar todavía un gran escándalo y el sonido de cosas rompiéndose. Dejó salir un suspiro, permitir que esas cosas pasaran iba en contra de su etiqueta como sirviente de la casa Phantomhive, pero al menos su amo se encontraba a salvo.

Cuando el clon finalmente tuvo suficiente, comprendió que Ciel no estaba ahí, por lo que se decidió a buscar en otro sitio, hasta que una figura que se movía en la ventana llamó su atención. Sonriendo de nuevo, ordenó un poco su ropa y cabello y fue hasta allá, donde seguramente el conde estaba escondido de él. Salió de la habitación y trepó por la azotea de la enorme casa hasta donde aquella silueta se dejaba ver… pero al acercarse más, pudo notar que ésta era muy grande para ser de un niño, pero ya para entonces era tarde.

Tuvo que esquivar rápido el golpe de aquella veloz motosierra, la cual le pertenecía a su dueño, mismo shinigami de quien había tomado su forma y que ahora se encargaría de reclamar de vuelta.

Grell (sonriendo): -arregla su cabello- Me encanta admirar mi propia belleza en el espejo, pero no que éste esté vivo… a decir verdad, me molesta mucho –levanta su arma de nuevo-. Sé bien a qué viniste, quieres al mocoso que Sebas-chan tiene por amo, ¿no es verdad?

Clon: -sonríe un poco y se encoge de hombros- Es verdad, me descubriste, lo cierto es que vengo por ese enano, pero no tendría que estar aquí si tú te hubieras encargado de él primero, creo que me toca hacer a mí el trabajo sucio

El shinigami se abalanzó contra aquella sombra usando su arma, la cual el otro detuvo simplemente con sus manos, las cuales, a diferencia de como pasaría con un shinigami cualquiera o hasta con un demonio, no sangraron, de hecho no parecían tener un solo rasguño, lo que hizo que Grell dejara de sonreír por completo y empezara a sudar frío.

Grell: He escuchado de esa habilidad de tienen los de tu tipo, eres invulnerable a cualquier ataque, ¿no es verdad?

El clon solo volvió a sonreír, mirando al shinigami con aquellos ojos llenos de odio, los cuales eran quizá la única característica física que no compartían, pues los suyos eran de un color negro intenso, que brillaban fuertemente cuando se los exponía a la luz correcta, señal de que continuaban alimentándose, y con la luna iluminándolos desde tan cerca, era obvio que no haría sino hacerse más fuerte de lo que ya era, convirtiéndolo en una verdadera amenaza hasta que su tiempo finalmente se acabara.

A Grell solo le quedaba enfrentarse a él en lo que Sebastian buscaba un sitio donde esconder a Ciel mientras durara la pelea, cosa con la cual no tendría problema de tratarse de un enemigo normal, pero esta vez era diferente. De cualquier modo, más que derrotarlo, buscaba distraerlo lo suficiente hasta que finalmente amaneciera, momento en el cual el clon debería irse para comenzar nuevamente a alimentarse de la luz del sol.

Alrededor de dos horas después, tanto el shinigami como el clon no parecían mostrar señales de querer detenerse, provocando un enorme escándalo que ya era audible en toda la mansión, alertando finalmente a los sirvientes, quienes comenzaron a despertarse.

Finnian (muerto de sueño): -talla sus ojos- ¿Qué está pasando en el techo?

Bard: -se rasca la cabeza- Tch, es como si hubieran cientos de perros peleando allá arriba

Finnian (sorprendido): -lo mira- ¿Y si son unos ladrones? Tenemos que ir a detenerlos, Bocchan nunca nos perdonaría si permitimos tal cosa

Bard: -se levanta- Tienes razón, iré a buscar a Mey-rin para que nos ayude

Cuando el chef iba en dirección a la puerta, ésta fue abierta de pronto, mostrando a Sebastian sonriente y tranquilo, mientras llevaba dos tazas de leche caliente en una pequeña bandeja de plata.

Finnian: -va con ellos- Sebastian-san también debió escuchar esos ruidos, ¿logró ver a algún ladrón?

Sebastian: -entra- No hay de qué preocuparse, no son ladrones, solo un grupo de gatos peleando –deja las tazas en la mesa-. Yo me encargaré de ellos, seguramente solo deben tener hambre, ustedes vuelvan a dormir –se va-

Bard: ¿Eh? Un momento, ¿en serio esperas que nos creamos eso? Esos no pueden ser gatos, ¿qué nos estás escondiendo?

Sebastian: Les pido que vuelvan a la cama, hay mucho que hacer mañana y Bocchan no aceptará que se duerman en el trabajo –sale y cierra la puerta-

El chef y el jardinero se quedaron donde estaban, mirando la puerta cerrada por unos momentos más.

Finnian (preocupado): ¿Crees que Sebastian-san de verdad nos ocultaría algo?

Bard: -se cruza de brazos- No lo sé, opino que mañana investiguemos por nuestra cuenta –toma una de las tazas-

Finnian: -toma la otra- Si, estoy de acuerdo

Cuando Sebastian se encontró solo otra vez, fue a ver a su amo, quien continuaba durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, mientras que por una de las ventanas fue capaz de ver fugazmente a Grell, quien seguía peleando contra su clon. Suspiró y arropó un poco más con las cobijas a Ciel, que pese a todo no se despertó, lo cual alivió un poco al demonio.

Sebastian: -hace una reverencia- Mis disculpas por haberlo traído hasta aquí Bocchan, le prometo que todo habrá terminado pronto

Al salir de la habitación para dejar que Ciel siguiera durmiendo, el mayordomo escuchó cómo los sonidos de la pelea parecían ser interrumpidos de pronto, siendo seguidos por el ruido distintivo de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo desde lo alto, cosa que lo alertó y lo hizo correr hasta el jardín, desde donde creyó escuchar aquello.

No vio ningún movimiento una vez allí, hasta que se acercó hacia unos arbustos y pudo ver salir a alguien. No estaba seguro de si se trataba de Grell o del clon, por lo que tuvo que ser cuidadoso, si los confundió una vez, bien podría pasarle de nuevo.

Sebastian: -saca varios cubiertos- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Responde

 _Grell:_ -se lleva una mano a la cabeza- El clon escapó, resultó ser muy fuerte

Sebastian (enojado): ¿Qué? Maldición. Levántate, iremos a buscarlo –se va rápido-

 _Grell:_ -lo detiene- Aguarda, creo que es mejor olvidarlo, quizá no nos de problemas por ahora

Sebastian: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú mismo me advertiste de él

 _Grell:_ Solo lo sé, así que tú y tu amo ya pueden estar tranquilos. ¿Por qué no pasamos el resto de la noche juntos? –le sonríe y toma su mano-

El mayordomo levantó una ceja, no pareciendo del todo convencido, pero relajándose y hasta dejando que el otro lo abrazara, cosa que nunca antes había permitido, sintiendo como Grell se acurrucaba contra él. Debía admitir que era una sensación agradable, casi como cuando sostenía en brazos a uno de sus gatos.

 _Grell:_ Me alegra que finalmente podamos pasar un rato a solas Sebastian, hace mucho que había- ¡AARGH!

Tuvo que soltarse de inmediato del demonio cuando sintió cómo uno de esos cubiertos de plata se incrustaba dolorosamente en uno de sus costados, el cual luego retiró con algo de dificultad, pero sin sangrar y dejando una herida abierta que se regeneró en un segundo, dejándolo completamente furioso y mirando al demonio lleno de odio, quien le devolvió el gesto, sonriéndole con burla.

Sebastian: Si vas a imitar a Grell Sutcliff, deberías saber que él jamás me llama por mi nombre

Clon: -tira el cuchillo- No pensé que notarías algo como eso, creía que los demonios eran más ingenuos

El mayordomo preparó sus armas, sabiendo que no le harían daño a aquel ser, pero si resistían lo suficiente, quizá podría lograr detenerlo hasta que amaneciera.

Mientras peleaba con él, el verdadero Grell salió de entre unos arbustos lejanos, viendo cómo ocurría todo. Se alarmó al ver cómo esa cosa parecía estar cada vez más cerca de Sebastian, amenazando con matarlo con sus propias manos si éste no tenía cuidado. Sin duda todo era muy extraño, el lugar era diferente, pero la luna era la misma de aquella noche, cuando pelearon por primera vez, ahora con el shinigami sintiéndose como un espectador más, admirando la fuerza de aquel demonio a lo lejos, quedándose embobado por un segundo, antes de tener que volver a la realidad. Corrió como pudo, pues seguía un poco adolorido tras la caída desde el techo, pero una vez que estuvo con su clon y el mayordomo, se puso en medio de ambos, atacando al primero con su motosierra, con la esperanza de mandarlo lejos con la fuerza de ésta.

Durante las siguientes horas, debieron turnarse para pelear contra el clon, pues éste era incansable, no teniendo más debilidad que la falta de energía producida por la necesidad de luz, y cuando finalmente amaneció, la salida del sol lo llamó a continuar alimentándose, por lo que dio media vuelta y se desvaneció en el aire, sin decir nada más, dejando al shinigami y al demonio en el suelo, agotados y respirando agitados por la pelea.

Grell (de rodillas en el suelo y sudando): -levanta la vista- Por fin… creí que el sol no saldría jamás

Sebastian: -se levanta y arregla su traje- Debemos tener cuidado, por si regresa esta noche

Grell: Lo hará, es lo más seguro, se quedará en este mundo hasta la noche de brujas, pero esa noche se hará inmensamente peor, por alguna razón ahí es cuando los clones se hacen más fuertes, son casi imparables hasta que llega la medianoche y vuelven por su cuenta con sus dueños originales

Sebastian: En ese caso tendremos que estar alertas, vuelve de nuevo esta noche y nos haremos cargo de eso –le extiende una mano-, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Grell miró a Sebastian un poco sorprendido por un segundo, y finalmente dejó que lo ayudara a levantarse, estando de nuevo a su altura. Mirándolo bien, era un verdadero desastre, su uniforme estaba sucio y algo rasgado, su rostro tenía tierra casi por todos lados y su cabello era un desorden, lo que lo hizo reírse un poco.

Sebastian: -levanta una ceja- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Grell (sonriendo): Nada… es que es extraño verte con ese aspecto –busca algo en su bolsillo-

Sebastian: -mira a otro lado- Es todo tu culpa, esa cosa existe por un descuido tuyo después de todo

Grell: -le ofrece su pañuelo- Toma, para tu cara, así volverás a ser el demonio apuesto de siempre

Sebastian lo dudó un momento, pero finalmente lo tomó, viendo cómo el shinigami sonreía más al verlo aceptando su ayuda.

Sebastian: No te emociones, simplemente no quiero ensuciar el mío –se lo devuelve-. Tengo que irme, mi amo espera que lo despierte pronto

Grell: Está bien, te veré en la noche Sebas-chan –le lanza un beso y se va-

El demonio volvió a suspirar mientras lo veía irse, pensando en cómo le explicaría a todos en la mansión el desastre que la pelea había dejado, tanto en el jardín como hasta en la propia habitación del conde. Mirando su reloj de bolsillo, vio que aún contaba con alrededor de una hora extra para reparar el daño, asearse, preparar el desayuno y despertar a Ciel sin que nadie notara nada. No sería difícil para él, así que comenzó a trabajar de inmediato.

Poco antes de cumplirse aquel tiempo, Ciel se despertó como cada mañana, tras haber estado toda la noche ajeno a lo que había pasado en la mansión… o más bien, en el techo de ésta. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con su habitación, la cual estaba impecablemente ordenada, sin rastros del daño que el clon había provocado. Bebió su té como siempre y fue a desayunar, simplemente era una mañana más en la vida del joven amo de Sebastian.

Esa tarde, a la hora del té, Ciel llamó a todos los sirvientes a su estudio, pues necesitaba hablar con ellos sobre algo importante.

Ciel: -baja su taza- Como saben, faltan pocos días para noche de brujas, y he decidido que celebraremos una fiesta aquí en la mansión

Finnian (emocionado): ¡Woah! ¿De verdad Bocchan? ¡Es usted tan amable!

Mey-Rin: -pone ambas manos en sus mejillas- Habrá muchos invitados, sacaré la mejor vajilla

Bard: Yo puedo preparar postres especiales decorados para la ocasión

Finnian: -levanta su mano- ¡Yo quiero hacer las linternas de calabaza!

Ciel: -se aclara la garganta- Como dije, haremos una fiesta esa noche, y quiero que ustedes tres se comporten, Sebastian se asegurará de que no rompan nada y que no sean una molestia para los invitados, no quiero que me interrumpan mientras hablo con los socios de mi compañía, ¿está claro?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Ciel: Bien, quiero que desde hoy comiencen a ver los preparativos, ahora a trabajar

Luego de otro sonoro _¡Sí!_ de parte de los sirvientes, éstos corrieron para ir a organizar todo lo necesario para esa noche, dejando al conde y al mayordomo solos de nuevo.

Sebastian: -toma la taza vacía- Bocchan, si no le importa, ¿a qué hora comenzará la fiesta de esta noche de brujas?

Ciel: Posiblemente alrededor del anochecer, lo más seguro es que deba quedarme hasta tarde, quiero atender algunos negocios y cerrar un par de tratos para cuando acabe la velada

Sebastian: -hace una pausa- ¿Está seguro de eso? Recuerde que es importante que descanse lo suficiente

Ciel: -abre un libro- Sí, lo sé, pero quiero aprovechar esta ocasión para sumar socios nuevos a la compañía de mi familia, será una buena oportunidad para expandirme por Europa, además una noche no es nada

Sebastian: Lo comprendo

Ciel: Debo comenzar mi trabajo, ve a preparar la cena Sebastian

Sebastian: Entendido

Ya fuera del estudio, el mayordomo se permitió dejar salir un sonoro suspiro. Según Grell, durante la noche de brujas era cuando su clon se haría más fuerte, y con aquella fiesta celebrándose en ese momento, ahora no solo corría peligro su amo sino que también mucha más gente, lo que podría causar un desastre que arruinaría el nombre de la familia Phantomhive. Sebastian entonces pensó en un modo de evitar todo eso, hacer que aquella última pelea se diera sin necesidad de involucrar a nadie más, idea que rondó en su mente mientras preparaba la cena y cuando finalmente llegó la hora de acostar nuevamente a su amo, quien ya se estaba acomodando en la cama cuando vio a su mayordomo en la ventana.

Ciel: Sebastian, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Sebastian (sonriendo): -la cierra con seguro- Solo quería cerciorarme de que nada perturbe la tranquilidad de su sueño Bocchan –va hacia la puerta-. ¿Necesita algo más antes de que me vaya?

Ciel: -hace una pausa- No, estoy bien –se recuesta y le da la espalda-. Te veré mañana Sebastian

Sebastian: -hace una pequeña reverencia- Que duerma bien amo –se va-

Con mucho cuidado y sin que el conde se diera cuenta, Sebastian ahora le puso seguro a la puerta, dejándolo doblemente protegido y sin posibilidad de ser perturbado por aquel clon, al menos con eso se evitaría un problema como el del día anterior.

Caminando con las velas encendidas en su mano, el mayordomo vigiló los pasillos, asegurándose de que esa cosa no fuera a aparecerse de nuevo a intentar lastimar a Ciel, mientras esperaba porque Grell llegara para que juntos vieran cómo enfrentarse al clon de nuevo, situación que se repetiría hasta llegada la noche de brujas.

Voz (desde afuera): Oh Sebas-chan, luces encantador a la luz de las velas

Volteándose, el demonio mostró una mirada roja y brillante, la cual se incrementó debido al candelabro que lo iluminaba, para ver, por una de las ventanas, a aquel shinigami rojo sentado en la rama de un árbol cercano a ella. De un salto, éste estaba de pie junto a Sebastian, quien lo miró con dureza por un momento, dando un paso atrás e iluminándolo a él con las velas, tomando un gran riesgo, pues no sabía si era el verdadero Grell o aquel clon de nuevo.

Viendo que el shinigami no proyectaba sombra, movió la luz hacia su rostro, el cual miró de cerca, clavando sus ojos en los suyos, dejando sorprendido y algo sonrojado al dios de la muerte, y al percatarse de que sus ojos eran del color verde amarillento habitual, confirmó que aquel era el verdadero Grell, lo que lo alivió enormemente.

Grell (sonriendo tranquilo): Me asustaste Sebas-chan, por un momento creí que querrías arrojarme por la ventana

Sebastian: -lo mira de reojo- Te aseguro que no han sido pocas las veces en que he deseado hacerlo, pero por esta vez necesito preguntarte algo

Grell: ¿Eh?

Sebastian: -lo mira fijo- ¿Exactamente por qué tu clon va tras mi amo? Dijiste que seguramente era porque buscaba algo que tú también deseabas, ahora quiero que me expliques eso

Grell: -hace una pausa y se encoge de hombros- No es difícil entenderlo, una parte de mí continúa molesta por la vez en que ese mocoso te ordenó que me mataras, supongo que quise devolverle el gesto, solo que nunca lo hice

Sebastian: ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Grell: Simple, si él ya no existiera, ya no habría motivos para que tú siguieras en este mundo, y ya no volvería a verte

El demonio se sorprendió un momento por esa respuesta, Grell lo decía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero él en realidad nunca lo había pensado así.

Sebastian: ¿Y me puedes explicar por qué esa cosa me golpeó cuando intenté acercármele?

El shinigami entonces dejó de sonreír, eso era algo de lo que no quería tener que hablar.

Grell: -desvía la mirada- Luego de nuestra primera pelea cuando te mostré mi verdadera identidad, quedé tan lastimado que en ese momento sentí mucho rencor hacia ti, pero cuando me recuperé comencé a pensar en todos los momentos que pasamos juntos antes, y supongo que ya no podía seguir molesto, luego, cuando nos volvimos a ver, me di cuenta que todo ese rencor había sido algo pasajero. Supongo que esa misma parte de mí no lo comprendió del todo –sonríe un poco-

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Sebastian decidió cambiar el tema, ya que no quería hablar de eso por el momento.

Sebastian: Vamos a esperar a la biblioteca hasta que llegue tu clon, nos dará tiempo para pensar qué hacer –se va-

El shinigami siguió al demonio con calma hasta allá, y una vez en la biblioteca, ambos se sentaron a la luz de las velas, increíblemente en un ambiente mucho más tranquilo que la noche anterior, quizá porque Sebastian ya no sentía la misma desconfianza de antes hacia Grell, de algún modo se sentía un poco en deuda con él por haberle advertido de aquel peligro, una sensación nada agradable por cierto, pero ya vería cómo lidiar con eso luego.

Las horas pasaron en calma, en un ambiente un poco más agradable, con ambos sumidos en su lectura. Sebastian descansaba su cara en un puño mientras leía la novela que estaba en su regazo, en tanto que a ratos miraba de reojo al shinigami que se encontraba recostado en el único sillón que adornaba la habitación. Grell estaba de costado, con una mano hojeando su libro mientras que la otra descansaba en su cadera, lo que le daba un aire muy femenino. Pero un detalle que notó el demonio fue su cabello, el cual lo cubría completamente, delineando su silueta apenas iluminada por unas cuantas velas, cosa que hacía que por alguna razón no pudiera dejar de mirarlo, haciendo que finalmente Sebastian se molestara.

Sebastian (mirando su libro): ¿Es necesario que estés en esa pose? No me parece adecuada

Grell se sobresaltó un segundo por el repentino comentario, el cual rompió el silencio en el que estaban, pero superado eso, sonrió y se sentó, mirando al mayordomo que estaba a escasos metros de él.

Grell: ¿Qué ocurre Sebas-chan? ¿Acaso te pongo nervioso?

Sebastian (sin mirarlo): Claro que no, pero estamos en la mansión de mi amo, así que te pido que al menos te sientes correctamente

El shinigami tuvo que ahogar una pequeña risa, ya que aquella respuesta no le pareció completamente sincera, pero optó por seguirle la corriente al demonio. Pensaba decirle algo más, pero en ese momento el ambiente fue roto por un ruido que pudieron darse cuenta vino desde el pasillo. Sebastian miró su reloj, notando que todavía no era medianoche, por alguna razón el clon parecía haber decidido llegar más temprano, razón que al parecer Grell pudo entender, y que acabó por esfumar la sonrisa de su rostro. Claramente una mala señal.

Sebastian no dudó en ir hasta donde aquel clon se encontraba. Había tomado todas las precauciones para asegurarse de que su amo estaría bien, pero de todos modos quería estar completamente seguro de que aquel ser no cumpliera con su objetivo. Sacó sus armas y dejó las velas en la biblioteca, para evitar que absorbiera la luz de éstas, pero cuando ya pensaba salir de vuelta al pasillo, sintió cómo Grell lo detenía.

Grell: Espera Sebas-chan, no tienes que ir, deja que yo me encargue de él

Sebastian: Esa cosa es peligrosa, si solo uno de nosotros lo enfrenta no podremos ganarle

Grell: Lo sé, pero con toda la luz que absorbió durante estos días seguramente ya se hizo más fuerte, no quiero que vaya a matarte

Sebastian: -se suelta- Mi deber es proteger a mi amo –se va-

Grell siguió al demonio hasta la fuente del ruido, el cual comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. Cuando llegaron, pudieron confirmar sus sospechas. Varios de los adornos de aquella sección de la mansión se encontraban rotos, desperdigados por el suelo, entre ellos pinturas, antiguos jarrones, estatuillas de mármol, entre otras cosas. Siguieron el desastre por varios metros, y Sebastian vio con horror e ira cómo aquel clon ahora estaba justo afuera de la puerta de Ciel, y antes de poder hacer nada, el ser la tomó por el picaporte, rompiéndola y sacándola de su sitio de un solo tirón, como si ésta fuera de papel.

El clon dejó que sus ojos brillaran de un modo sobrenatural, despidiendo una potente luz blanca, producto de todo lo que se había alimentado esos días, mostrando además una sonrisa desencajada, parecida a las que el propio Grell esbozaba cuando acababa de cometer un asesinato, pero con la luz dándole un aspecto más aterrador a su rostro.

Componiéndose, el clon dio un paso adentro de la habitación, pudiendo observar al conde durmiendo en su cama, estando seguro esta vez de que si era él, pues su cara estaba en dirección a la puerta y podía notar cómo respiraba debajo de las sábanas. No pudo dar el segundo paso, pues un cuchillo pasó volando justo en frente de su cara, para clavarse en el marco de la puerta, siendo esto una señal de que no debía seguir avanzando.

Se volteó, para mirar al demonio y al shinigami que acababan de aparecerse de nuevo, cosa que lo hizo sonreír con burla, sin mostrar un rastro de enojo en la cara, como divertido por la situación.

Clon: Veo que no se rinden –suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello-. Háganme las cosas más simples, ¿de acuerdo? Dejen que me quede con el mocoso y no volveré por aquí otra vez, ¿qué dicen?

Sebastian: -muestra más cubiertos- Me temo que no puedo permitir tal cosa, me ha tomado tiempo cultivar esa alma, y no dejaré que un ser inmundo como tú me arrebate mi comida

Esas palabras fueron dichas de modo tranquilo, pero a la vez tan venenoso que a cualquiera le hubiese dado un escalofrío inmenso de solo oírlas, pero el clon no sintió nada más que odio por aquel demonio, al cual ahora mostraba una sonrisa burlona y llena de desprecio.

Clon: Supongo que tendremos que pelear por él entonces

El demonio endureció su expresión, pero no se echó para atrás, sostuvo sus cubiertos con más fuerza y se abalanzó sobre aquel clon de sombra lo más rápido que pudo, pero éste lo esquivó, sorprendiéndolo por la espalda y dándole una patada que casi lo tiró al suelo. Sebastian se compuso como pudo y lanzó varios cuchillos directo hacia la cara del clon, los cuales logró detener con una mano cuando éstos estaban a un centímetro de su cara, lanzándolos de vuelta hacia el demonio, quien apenas pudo moverse a tiempo, provocando que sus propias armas le causaran unos pequeños cortes en el rostro.

Sebastian pasó unos dedos por las heridas en su cara y lamió su propia sangre, mientras miraba al clon de sombra muy fijamente, dándole a entender que iba a necesitar más que eso para acabar con él. El clon entonces sonrió más todavía y corrió hacia el demonio para dar otro golpe más, para el cual éste ya estaba preparado, pero antes de poder lograr hacer nada, Grell se metió en medio de ambos, con su motosierra encendida a máxima potencia, alejando a su clon del mayordomo. Ahora era una pelea, literalmente, entre iguales, pero el shinigami sabía que incluso con su arma iba a ser difícil derrotar a su clon, pues éste lo superaba en fuerza, pero iba a hacerlo para ayudar a Sebastian.

Sin decirse nada, los dos comenzaron a pelear uno contra otro, Grell intentó herir al clon con su arma, pero éste, haciendo lo mismo que con el demonio, lo esquivó y lanzó un golpe directo a su cabeza, dejándolo atontado por un segundo apenas, pero ese fue tiempo suficiente para poder arrebatar la motosierra de sus manos e intentar atacarlo con él. Grell debió detenerla con ambas manos, para evitar ser asesinado con su propia guadaña… no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia, pues esa situación se le hacía familiar.

Grell: -sonríe un poco- Eres mi sombra, así que imagino que sabes que esto ya había pasado antes

Clon: -sonríe también- Claro que lo recuerdo, fue cuando ese estúpido demonio intentó matarte con tu propia arma, también recuerdo que tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo

Grell (sudando un poco): Es verdad, no lo hice, pero no cometeré el mismo error dos veces

Y sin más, Grell dio una fuerte patada en el estómago del clon, la cual lo dejó sin aire y lo tiró al suelo, momento en que el shinigami tomó de nuevo su motosierra y amenazó al clon con ella.

Grell: -lo mira fijo- Lárgate, ahora

El clon, ya recuperado, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, todo mientras tanto Sebastian como el propio Grell lo miraron muy atentos y en silencio, siendo el motor de la guadaña del shinigami lo único que se podía escuchar.

Parecía que eso ya era todo, y que ese horrible ser se iría antes del amanecer por esa vez, pero en un movimiento muy rápido, el clon se alejó de la ventana, en dirección a la habitación de Ciel, corriendo hacia su cama para poder llevarse al niño, o peor, matarlo ahí mismo. Todo apuntaba a que haría lo segundo, pues su rostro mostraba que en ese momento su sed de sangre había crecido.

Sebastian corrió hacia él y lo tomó del cabello, jalándolo lejos de la cama y sacándolo de la habitación a rastras, mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza, en tanto éste luchaba por soltarse, pero el mayordomo no cedía. El clon de sombra entonces recurrió a algo que ni siquiera el propio Grell hubiera pensado nunca en hacer: lo mordió. Sus dientes eran igualmente afilados que los del shinigami, los cuales hundió profundamente en el brazo del demonio, desgarrando su carne y haciéndolo sangrar copiosamente, lo que lo obligó a soltarlo. Sebastian se arrodilló en el suelo, sujetando su herida y esperando a que ésta se cerrara. Grell se preocupó al verlo así, y eso lo enfureció.

Grell: -levanta su arma- ¡Nadie más que yo puede ver la hermosa y roja sangre de Sebas-chan!

El ser sonrió mientras limpiaba su boca, viendo cómo había enojado al shinigami, quien ahora le lanzaba furiosos ataques con su guadaña, los cuales él esquivó sin mayor problema, pero al notar que el demonio seguía en el suelo, se decidió a ir hasta donde éste estaba, colocándose justo delante de él, mientras Grell corría enfurecido a atacarlo. Él entonces se movió, dejando al demonio expuesto a otro severo golpe, del cual apenas pudo salvarse, ya que el shinigami se detuvo en el último segundo.

Grell (furioso): -lo mira- ¡Casi me haces golpear a Sebas-chan! ¡Me las pagarás!

Aquel clon parecía no estar cansado en lo más mínimo, lo que les decía a ambos que seguramente esa pelea duraría toda la noche, y no se equivocaron. Para cuando al sol le faltaba poco para salir, los tres se habían movido al jardín, donde ya no destrozarían nada. Tanto el shinigami como el demonio parecían estar cansados, aunque el primero parecía estar peor, pero por su orgullo no se permitió demostrar cuán agotado se sentía, en tanto que el clon aparentaba que no había ocurrido nada. Éste miró la ventana por la cual habían saltado ya varias horas atrás, y sonrió un poco decepcionado.

Clon: Es una lástima que no haya podido llevarme a ese maldito mocoso esta vez, pero volveré de nuevo, así que esperen por mí, no pienso llegar a mi última noche sin saborear su sangre

Y dicho esto, se desvaneció una vez que los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana comenzaron a aparecer en el horizonte, marcando por fin el término de una noche larga y pesada, dejando a Grell y a Sebastian solos de nuevo, para poder volver a respirar tranquilos.

El shinigami cayó de rodillas al suelo, soltando su guadaña y respirando agitado. Sebastian se sorprendió ligeramente, ya que nunca antes lo había visto así, y pensándolo bien él también estaba muy mal, un clon de sombra era un rival difícil hasta para un demonio, y éste en particular había dejado claro que no se detendría hasta obtener lo que más quería, incluso si para obtenerlo debía usar toda su fuerza.

Sebastian ayudó al maltrecho shinigami a ponerse de pie, cosa que éste agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, pero estaba tan débil que sus piernas le fallaron, regresando al suelo y llevándose al demonio con él. Ambos quedaron uno sobre el otro, con sus rostros a apenas centímetros de distancia, cosa que los tomó por sorpresa, pero ninguno reaccionó hasta un minuto después, cuando finalmente Grell logró ponerse de pie, tomando su motosierra y tratando de no mostrar lo nervioso que se había puesto. En una situación normal, tal cosa lo hubiera hecho intentar besar a Sebastian, pero ahora su cabeza parecía estar en otro lado, sin mencionar que aún les quedaba una misión por cumplir, así que no debía arriesgarse a que Sebastian quizá le prohibiera volver debido a un gesto tan atrevido, ya que eso significaba dejarlo enfrentando a esa cosa él solo.

Varios pensamientos iban de un lado a otro en su mente, los cuales fueron finalmente interrumpidos por el demonio, quien colocó una mano enguantada sobre su cabeza, calmándolo por fin.

Sebastian (serio): No podemos permitir que esa cosa vuelva por aquí

Grell: ¿Eh?

Sebastian: -quita su mano- Si dejamos que regrese, va a intentar matar a Bocchan de nuevo. Todavía quedan tres días para noche de brujas, y no creo que seamos capaces de otra pelea contra él, al menos no hasta entonces, debemos encontrar la forma de detenerlo hasta que llegue la última noche

Grell: -asiente con la cabeza- Iré a preguntarle al viejo Undertaker –pone su guadaña sobre su hombro-, él es el shinigami legendario después de todo, debe saber de estas cosas mejor que nadie –arregla su cabello-. Nos veremos esta noche Sebas-chan –le lanza otro beso-

El pelirrojo entonces se fue, dejando al demonio solo de nuevo. Sebastian no pudo evitar pensar que aquel gesto fue un tanto forzado, podía notar que el shinigami estaba tan preocupado como él por todo lo que estaba pasando y eso se notaba en su reacción tan poco usual al tenerlo tan cerca. No podía culparlo, él también estaba harto, no permitiría que aquella cosa le robara su alimento, como demonio no iba a tolerar una ofensa tan grande.

Tuvo que calmar su furia un momento, pues ahora que había amanecido debía ir a arreglar todos los destrozos que el clon había provocado, para que ni Ciel ni los sirvientes notaran que algo había pasado, ya de por sí era un milagro que el ruido de la pelea no los hubiera despertado.

En la tarde, los sirvientes se encontraban arreglando las decoraciones para la fiesta de noche de brujas que se avecinaba en solo unos pocos días. Todos parecían emocionados por la idea de una hermosa velada llena de disfraces, adornos, dulces, música y demás, en especial el más joven de los sirvientes, quien no escondía su entusiasmo mientras ayudaba a escoger nabos del jardín para hacer lámparas junto a Sebastian.

Finnian: -toma uno- Sebastian-san, ¿qué le parece este?

Sebastian: -se voltea- Se ve bien, ponlo en la canasta con los otros

Finnian: Por cierto, ¿me permitirá ayudar a hacer las lámparas con usted y los demás?

Sebastian: -toma la canasta- Eso lo veremos, no quiero tener que salir a buscar más porque aplastaste los que íbamos a usar

Finnian: Pero tendré cuidado, lo prometo

Sebastian: -va a la mansión- Como dije, ya lo veremos. Ahora vamos, aún queda mucho por hacer para la fiesta

El jardinero se apresuró a seguir al mayordomo, con la esperanza de poder ser de ayuda en más de los preparativos, pues era una ocasión que disfrutaba ampliamente.

Finnian: Eh, Sebastian-san, ¿sabe qué significado tienen los nabos tallados en noche de brujas? Bocchan me lo explicó el otro día

Sebastian: Me parece que se originó en una antigua leyenda de hace muchos años

Finnian: -asiente con la cabeza- Mhm, una leyenda que habla sobre un granjero de nombre Jack que se encontró con el mismo diablo, al cual le pidió como deseo un último trago y pagar por sus bebidas en la cantina a cambio de su alma, pero Jack lo engañó y el diablo no pudo reclamarla hasta diez años más tarde, donde fue nuevamente engañado. Jack se salvó de que le quitaran su alma, pero al morir no pudo entrar al cielo por su vida llena de pecado, y por su trato con el diablo tampoco podría ir al infierno, así que fue condenado a vagar por el mundo de los vivos eternamente, usando un trozo de carbón encendido dentro de un nabo hueco como lámpara para guiarse en la oscuridad. Actualmente se usan los nabos iluminados como modo de alejar a los malos espíritus, y que finalmente regresen a su mundo, ¿no cree que es interesante?

El mayordomo lo pensó por un momento, usar la luz para alejar a los malos espíritus, sonaba un tanto irónico, pues al ser que estaban enfrentando ahora usaba la luz precisamente para hacerse más fuerte y continuar atormentando a su mundo, pero el jardinero no sabía nada de ello, de hecho nadie más podía saberlo, así que simplemente concordó con el chico mientras se dirigían a la cocina para comenzar con el almuerzo y guardar los nabos para tallarlos después.

Conforme la fiesta se acercaba, el demonio podía sentir en el aire cómo la brecha entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos se hacía más corta, lo que acercaba a espíritus tanto buenos como malos, pero en el caso de la mansión ninguno de éstos parecía querer entrar a ella, y él sabía que esto se debía a la influencia que generaba aquel clon que los estaba atormentando, tormento que se extendió durante esa noche, la siguiente y la que siguió de ella, quedando finalmente el mismo día 31 de octubre como fecha de la noche final, en la cual el clon ya se habría fortalecido completamente, pero una vez llegadas las cero horas del día primero de noviembre, éste finalmente desaparecería para no volver.

Las peleas con el clon continuaron hasta llegada la mañana de la noche de brujas, y en ellas tanto el demonio como el shinigami habían hecho lo posible porque éste no pudiera lastimar a Ciel, pero se habían dado cuenta que su fuerza se había hecho mayor, ya que ahora a ambos se les hacía más y más difícil derrotarlo, pero habían encontrado la forma de trabajar en equipo, dándose cuenta de lo que eran capaces de hacer juntos.

Cuando el clon se había ido de nuevo, antes de tener que regresar por última vez esa misma noche, Sebastian le ofreció a Grell ir a la cocina de la mansión con él. El shinigami aceptó, ya que estaba demasiado exhausto como para volver a su mundo por el momento, y sería una buena oportunidad para que él y Sebastian pasaran un poco de tiempo juntos.

Grell estaba sentado en el mostrador de la amplia cocina mientras el mayordomo hacia el té, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaba ahí desde que Madam Red había fallecido. Miró a su alrededor con algo de curiosidad, tratando de ver si algo había cambiado desde entonces, cuando de pronto Sebastian colocó la taza y un pedazo de pastel delante de él, lo que lo hizo sonreír como no lo había hecho en días, ya que nunca antes creyó posible verse en tal situación.

Sebastian (serio): -se coloca los guantes- La casa Phantomhive se caracteriza por su hospitalidad, en especial con aquellos que ayudan a mi amo, pero no es más que eso, así que te pido que no te ilusiones

Eso no hizo nada por apartar la sonrisa del rostro del shinigami, quien probó tanto el té como el pastel que Sebastian le había servido, en tanto éste comenzaba a preparar el desayuno para su joven amo, sumiendo todo en un silencio tranquilo, solo roto por el canto de los pájaros que comenzaron a cantar desde hacía poco en el jardín.

Un rato más tarde, Grell le dio las gracias a Sebastian por su amabilidad y regresó a su mundo como ya era su hábito de cada mañana desde la primera noche en que tuvieron que pelear contra aquel clon. El mayordomo recogió todo de la mesa con la misma expresión que tenía antes, pero por dentro algo lo mantenía inquieto. No, no era que debieran enfrentar a aquel ser maligno, ni siquiera que éste pudiera intentar matarlos, diablos, incluso ni siquiera que fuera una amenaza para Ciel, muy para la sorpresa del demonio, había algo que no lo dejaba en paz, y tenía que ver con el hecho de tener a aquel shinigami tan cerca de él tan a menudo, y por alguna razón su presencia no lo enojaba ni lo incomodaba como debía ser lo normal, cosa que ya comenzaba a preocuparlo, a pesar de que no fuera capaz de demostrarlo abiertamente.

Sebastian: -lleva una mano a su frente y suspira- Estúpido shinigami

Aquella tarde fue muy ocupada, lo que Sebastian secretamente agradeció, ya que podría olvidarse por un momento de esos pensamientos que lo aquejaban mientras ayudaba a organizar todo para la fiesta que se daría esa noche en la mansión, cosa que podría hacer perfectamente él solo sin ningún problema, pero no debía olvidar que debía vigilar que los sirvientes no causaran algún caos que pudiera arruinar la velada.

Sebastian: -mira su reloj y luego a los demás- Escuchen por favor, son las seis en punto, la fiesta comenzará en dos horas, les pido que se den prisa con los últimos preparativos, yo iré a alistar a Bocchan para esta noche

Cuando el mayordomo se fue, los sirvientes se quedaron solos, y una vez así pudieron hablar con libertad sobre un tema que necesitaban discutir.

Bard se encontraba subido en lo alto de una escalera, colgando decoraciones en el techo mientras Finnian la sujetaba desde abajo, en tanto que Mey-Rin terminaba de preparar la larga mesa del comedor principal para los invitados que pronto llegarían.

Bard (con el cigarro en la mano): ¿Escuchaste ruidos de pelea de nuevo anoche?

Finnian: -bosteza- ¿Qué si los oí? Apenas pude dormir con el alboroto

Bard: Eso suponía. Ya van varias noches seguidas de lo mismo y Sebastian-san insiste en decir que son gatos o cualquier otra cosa, siento que nos oculta algo, pero no he podido averiguarlo

Finnian: ¿Eh? ¿Intentaste ver qué era lo que pasaba en el techo?

Bard: Sí. Hace dos noches, mientras dormías, salí por la ventana e intenté ver qué era lo que pasaba, pero no logré ver nada ni a nadie. Juraría que oí varios gritos, como si dos personas pelearan entre sí, pero nada más

Finnian (nervioso): ¿No creerás que se trate de un fantasma o sí? En estas fechas sería muy probable

Bard: No digas tonterías, esas cosas no existen, debe haber una mejor explicación

Finnian: ¿Y cómo explicas que no pudiste ver nada pero si escucharlo?

Bard: Tch, dije que había una mejor explicación, no que la supiera. Como sea, esta noche la mansión estará repleta de gente, lo que sea que se haya aparecido estas últimas noches quizá decida no hacerlo esta vez por temor a ser visto, pero mantengamos los ojos abiertos para estar seguros

Finnian: ¡Sí!

El ruido de varios platos rompiéndose viniendo del comedor sacó a ambos de sus ideas, y se apresuraron en ir a ayudar a la sirvienta, que ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo, atontada y rodeada de vajilla rota… otra vez.

Mey-Rin (asustada): ¡Que desastre! ¡Sebastian-san me advirtió que tuviera cuidado con los platos! ¿Qué haré ahora?

Bard: Finny, ve por la vajilla de emergencia al salón, date prisa

Finnian: ¡S-Sí! –se va corriendo-

Aliviados de que Ciel no hubiera escuchado el alboroto, continuaron arreglando la mansión para la fiesta que sería esa misma noche, en tanto, el conde estaba siendo vestido en su mejor traje por Sebastian, quien pese a todo, no perdía el toque que lo caracterizaba como el mayordomo de la casa, haciendo que su amo no notara en lo más mínimo que algo lo estaba molestando.

Sebastian: -termina de atar el listón de su cuello- Luce muy elegante Bocchan, estoy seguro que todos los invitados admirarán su atuendo esta noche

Ciel (frente al espejo): Esa no es mi mayor preocupación y lo sabes, solo quiero asegurarme de conseguir buenos socios para la compañía, sabes que los eventos sociales no son lo mío, y menos este tipo de celebraciones

Sebastian: -mira su reloj- De cualquier modo, falta poco para que los invitados comiencen a llegar –hace una reverencia-. Con su permiso Bocchan, iré a supervisar que todo marche bien allá abajo –se va-

En el salón, los sirvientes ya tenían todo listo, muy para su sorpresa: la mesa estaba adornada con un hermoso mantel violeta y anaranjado, con un centro de mesa lleno solo de flores blancas recién cortadas del jardín y la vajilla y la platería relucían. En el salón principal, todo estaba adornado con guirnaldas, telarañas falsas y pequeños muñecos que parecían arañas en ellas, mientras que afuera, esqueletos y racimos de nabos encendidos decoraban el enorme portón de entrada, el cual fue pintado de modo que pareciera oxidado, para darle a la mansión un toque algo tenebroso.

Finnian (maravillado): ¡Woah! ¡Asombroso, todo luce genial!

Mey-Rin (con ambas manos juntas): Y lo mejor de todo es que lo hicimos sin ninguna ayuda, Sebastian-san estará orgulloso de nosotros

Finnian: Debemos salir a recibir a los invitados, pronto va a oscurecer y no tardarán en llegar. Muero porque comience la fiesta, la música, el baile, los dulces, la gente, será maravilloso sin duda

Bard: Eh, no te emociones, recuerda que debemos salir a vigilar que nada vaya a pasar de nuevo esta noche, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

Mey-Rin (decepcionada): ¿Eh? Pero es la fiesta de noche de brujas, seguramente podemos esperar hasta mañana

Bard: Precisamente, esta fiesta es importante para Bocchan y no queremos que nada la arruine, así que debemos estar alertas en caso de que algo suceda

Sebastian (justo detrás de él): ¿Qué es lo que va a suceder?

Bard: Bueno, es que… -voltea, lo ve y se sobresalta- ¡Se-Sebastian-san! –se aleja- No lo escuchamos bajar

Sebastian (tranquilo): Normalmente me molestaría de verlos holgazanear así, pero me impresionaron, las decoraciones lucen muy bien, hicieron un buen trabajo esta vez

Mey-Rin: Se lo agradecemos Sebastian-san

Sebastian: La fiesta comenzará en media hora, vayan a alistarse para recibir a los primeros invitados

Todos: ¡A la orden!

Y sin más los tres regresaron a sus habitaciones, dejando al mayordomo solo, quien no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana cómo el sol se ponía en el horizonte, marcando el inicio de la noche de brujas. Tal como antes, podía notar cómo todos los espíritus que provenían del mundo de los muertos parecían no querer acercarse a la mansión, asustados por una presencia maligna y mucho más fuerte que ellos, que los mantenía lejos. Los ojos de Sebastian se encendieron cuando fue capaz de sentir una presencia conocida a pocos metros de la puerta de entrada, y entonces salió para poder encontrarse con la fuente de ésta, no viendo a nadie por allí, pero todavía sintiendo que algo estaba cerca.

Sebastian: -se calma y arregla su cabello- Grell, ya sé que estás ahí, sal de una vez

Saliendo de su pequeño escondite entre las ramas de un árbol cercano, el shinigami se apareció delante del demonio. Por más que ya se hubieran visto varias veces seguidas, el estar con Sebastian siempre traía una sonrisa a su rostro.

Sebastian (muy serio): Llegas temprano, ¿el clon está cerca?

Grell: -deja de sonreír- Desgraciadamente sí, esa cosa amenaza con arruinar toda esta hermosa noche con lo fuerte que se está haciendo, así que deberíamos hacer que sea rápido, aunque de todos modos mi sombra no regresará a mí hasta las doce en punto

Sebastian: Tenemos que idear algo para mantenerla alejada de los invitados a la fiesta hasta entonces, todo debe ser con el menor ruido posible, ¿lo entiendes?

Grell: -se sujeta de su brazo- Cuando todo esto haya acabado, ya no nos veremos cada noche como hasta ahora, ¿no te apena?

Sebastian: -se voltea- Para nada, de hecho estoy feliz de que este lío finalmente se resuelva, mi amo estuvo a punto de morir varias veces por culpa de tu estupidez

Grell (herido): -lo suelta- Te recuerdo que eras tú quien no quería creerme en primer lugar, si no hubiera insistido, ese mocoso ya sería comida de gusanos

Sebastian: -ve un carruaje llegando- Por ahora te pido que te ocultes, la fiesta ya va a comenzar, si ves al clon no lo dejes entrar por ningún motivo –se va-

Antes de que el shinigami pudiera responder siquiera, el mayordomo ya estaba a varios metros de él, recibiendo a quien fuera que acabara de llegar, no que al pelirrojo le interesara de cualquier modo, tenía mejores asuntos que tratar por el momento.

De vuelta en el árbol, Grell vigilaba que todo marchara normal, ya que siendo la última noche, el clon podía aparecer en cualquier momento. Pasaron un par de horas y la fiesta ya había comenzado, y todavía no ocurría nada, cosa que hizo que el shinigami comenzara a aburrirse, distrayéndose finalmente un momento para mirar por la ventana.

La mansión estaba llena de gente, todos usando hermosos disfraces y máscaras, lo que le daba un toque de misterio a la velada, pues nunca podías estar del todo seguro con quién estabas hablando, lo que hacía que cualquiera pudiera pasar desapercibido en ese lugar, sin importar quién fuera, en tanto usara el mejor disfraz posible. Grell notó esto y comenzó a soñar despierto, imaginándose a sí mismo ahí dentro, en otra situación, quizá sin que Sebastian supiese, vestido como una hermosa dama a quien el mayordomo pudiera invitar a bailar, convirtiendo esa noche de algo aterrador al momento más romántico de su vida.

Grell (sonriendo embobado): -descansa su cara en una mano- Ahh, Sebas-chan y yo en una fiesta como esta, bailando muy cerca uno del otro, sin nadie que nos molestara. Sin ese mocoso dándole órdenes, ni Will dándome horas extra, solo nosotros y la música, solo que yo estaría disfrazado por supuesto, y lo encantaría sin que supiera que- Esperen…

El shinigami entonces notó algo, algo que realmente deseaba solo fueran ideas suyas, pero tenía que comprobarlo. Miró por la ventana, haciéndose invisible a los ojos de los humanos, para que ningún invitado pudiera verlo, y trató de divisar algo a lo lejos, quizá a alguien que no se viera como los demás, sospechando de la posibilidad de que el clon aprovechara la fiesta para colarse en la mansión sin ser notado. Luego de unos minutos en que no pasó nada ni vio nada extraño, Grell estaba por volver a su lugar en el árbol, cuando entonces fue capaz de verlo, casi sintiendo cómo su corazón se detenía del miedo.

Grell: ¡Maldición! –se va de ahí-

En el gran salón principal, todo mundo estaba reunido justo en el centro, esperando por la llegada de Ciel, quien no aparecería sino hasta que la fiesta ya estuviese en su mejor punto. Cuando lo hizo, todos se voltearon a mirar al joven conde, quien lucía más elegante que nunca con su disfraz de caballero colonial, al cual agregó su bastón de siempre, con el cual se acompañó mientras bajaba por la larga escalera de la mansión, con Sebastian de pie justo detrás de él, mostrando una sonrisa tranquila y con una mano sobre su pecho mientras lo veía haciendo su entrada.

Ciel (sonriendo): Quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí esta noche, espero que todo sea de su agrado y que celebremos juntos esta ocasión especial, por favor disfruten de nuestra hospitalidad

Una alegre ovación se dejó escuchar de parte de la gente, mientras el conde se acercaba a un par de sus invitados para darles la bienvenida personalmente, en tanto Sebastian y los demás sirvientes se ocupaban de todo lo demás.

Uno de los invitados, un hombre vestido de traje y antifaz negro, sostenía una copa de champaña, obviamente no la primera de esa noche, y parecía que comenzaba a ponerse ebrio. Riendo, tropezó sin querer con alguien más, chocando su espalda contra la suya, por lo que se volteó y le pidió disculpas, pero la otra persona, molesta, simplemente lo empujó fuera de su camino, dejando confundido a aquel hombre, pero no importándole, pues tenía un asunto del cual ocuparse.

Aquella misteriosa persona llevaba como "disfraz" una simple manta que le cubría todo el cuerpo, dejando su cara oculta por una sombra, y dejando solo ver su cabello, el cual resaltaba entre el azul de la tela que lo cubría, debido a su vivo color rojo.

Haciéndose paso entre la gente, caminó hasta quedar a pocos metros del conde, quien le daba la espalda mientras hablaba con algunos invitados, mostrando una expresión tranquila que solo guardaba para esas ocasiones. La persona sonrió con maldad mientras lo miraba, como esperando por el momento correcto para hacer su aparición, pero a la vez saboreando la emoción que eso le producía.

Afuera de la mansión, Grell buscaba un modo de entrar sin ser escuchado, mientras miraba casi a cada minuto si algo nuevo ocurría. Haberlo visto allí dentro ya fue algo aterrador, ver que estaba tan cerca de Sebastian fue peor, pero cuando observó por última vez y lo vio tan cerca del conde casi se le heló la sangre, pues sin Ciel, quizá jamás podría volver a ver a su amado demonio, cosa que no iba a permitir.

Adentro, el clon dejó ver su rostro, más que nada, sus ojos, los cuales hizo brillar con aquella luz aterradora de antes, junto con una tétrica sonrisa de dientes afilados.

Ciel (hablando con alguien más): Le agradezco sus consejos lord Blackwell, y si no le molesta-

Clon: ¡Al contrario, conde Phantomhive, yo te doy las gracias a ti!

Aquello atrajo varias miradas hacia el clon, quien se dejó ver al quitarse la manta de encima, revelando su sonrisa y ojos llenos de una sed de sangre incontrolable. Ciel se sorprendió y enojó bastante, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras buscaba a Sebastian con la mirada, quien llegó con él en un segundo, sin que debiera decir nada primero.

Ciel: ¡Grell Sutcliff! ¿Qué diablos crees que haces aquí?

Clon: -se ríe un poco- Pasaba cerca y no pude resistirme al baile y las bellas luces, así que quise venir a visitarte, pero más que nada –se pone serio de pronto-, ambos tenemos una deuda pendiente

Ciel: ¿De qué estás hablando shinigami? Sea lo que sea, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Sebastian, te ordeno que-

Sebastian (sin mirarlo): -se coloca delante de él- Bocchan, por esta vez, deje que me encargue por mi cuenta, esto es más serio de lo que cree

Era raro en Sebastian actuar sin siquiera escuchar la orden primero, lo que le dio un mal presentimiento al conde, pero de todos modos lo dejó seguir, así él podría ver que nadie saliera herido en lo que llegaban los demás sirvientes.

Clon (molesto): Agh, tú otra vez, ¿cuántas veces vas a arruinar mi oportunidad de deshacerme de ese niño por fin? Los demonios no son más que una molestia

La actitud del supuesto shinigami era extraña, cosa que hasta el propio conde pudo notar, pero mientras Sebastian lo distraía, buscó una forma de escabullirse y llevarse a la mayor cantidad de gente posible con él, ya que varios de los presentes solo se quedaron de pie observando todo, al parecer demasiado sorprendidos como para hacer nada más.

Sebastian (calmado y serio): Me temo que no puedo permitir que lastimes a mi amo, así que te pido que regreses por donde viniste, si lo haces pacíficamente no me veré obligado a usar la fuerza

Clon: -sonríe más- Eso es precisamente lo que quiero que hagamos –empuña su mano-

Tras hacer ese gesto, aquel ser corrió rápidamente hacia el demonio, quien encendió sus ojos y lanzó varios cuchillos de plata en su dirección, los cuales no le llegaron a él sino que terminaron incrustados en una pared cercana, lo que asustó a varias personas, quienes se apartaron rápido de ahí, dándoles más espacio para seguir con su pelea.

El clon se apresuró en ir hacia Sebastian, a una velocidad tan increíble que el mayordomo no lo vio venir, no hasta que tuvo su puño contra su cara, una y otra y otra vez, golpe tras golpe llegaron a su rostro, pecho y abdomen, tan rápidamente que no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que estuvo tirado en el suelo, y cuando quiso ponerse de pie, fue detenido por un tacón que se incrustó dolorosamente en su espalda, causándole un dolor agudo y profundo, que lo regresó donde estaba. Como pudo y con algo de sangre saliendo de su boca, volteó a mirar a aquel ser que era idéntico a Grell Sutcliff, quien lo miraba con ojos negros y vacíos, llenos de odio, rencor y burla, una mirada completamente opuesta a los ojos verdes llenos de brillo y amor de siempre, ojos que nunca creyó llegar a extrañar.

Clon: -se quita unos mechones de la cara- En caso de que te lo estés preguntando, no solo son sentimientos de venganza contra ese niño lo que guardo, esto es también algo entre tú y yo, ¿recuerdas aquella noche de lluvia en el callejón, cuando tú y ese shinigami pelearon en serio por primera vez? Golpeaste cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta el hartazgo, incluso yo llegué a sentirlo, sentí también deseos de huir de allí, pero obviamente no podía, lo que si podía hacer era un día poder presenciar cómo él se deshacía de ti y ese niño por lo que le hicieron, pero jamás pasó –hunde más su pie-. Jamás pasó y jamás pasará, ya que él fue lo bastante idiota como para acabar enamorándose de ti incluso luego de eso, pero ahora solo estoy yo, y te haré pagar por todo, para que cuando ya estés muerto, me pueda encargar de ese mocoso personalmente

Quitando su pie de su espalda, el clon lo apuntó ahora hacia su cabeza, como queriendo hacer estallar su cráneo de un golpe. Sebastian, por lo débil que estaba, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar a que el golpe llegara, pues ni siquiera podía mover sus brazos. Sentía que ese era el final.

Antes que el pie del clon aterrizara en la nuca del demonio, éste último escuchó claramente el ruido distintivo de una motosierra volando en dirección hacia ellos, la cual estuvo a punto de golpear a aquel ser y hacerlo pedazos, de no ser porque éste se movió a último segundo, haciendo que la guadaña acabara incrustada en el suelo.

Grell (desde una ventana alta): -lo mira fijo- Ni se te ocurra, solo yo puedo ver la hermosa y roja sangre de Sebas-chan, así que aléjate de él, copia barata –da un salto hacia abajo-

Todos los que estaban bajo esa escalera se alejaron rápido, pensando que el shinigami caería violentamente al suelo, pero en vez de eso aterrizó graciosamente, apenas haciendo ruido, todo mientras observaba a su clon, quien todavía amenazaba con seguir golpeando al demonio tirado delante de él.

Grell (amenazante): -se le acerca- Ya me oíste, aléjate de él

El clon sonrió, volviendo a poner su pie en el suelo, quedando frente a frente con quien bien podría ser su gemelo, lo que sorprendió a más de uno, pero más que nada a Ciel, quien ahora sí no entendía nada.

Ciel (con los ojos muy abiertos): ¿Ahora hay dos de ellos? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

El clon se alejó de Sebastian, como Grell le dijo, y el shinigami fue hasta donde estaba su motosierra, la cual volvió a tomar mientras quedó parado en medio de aquel ser maligno y el demonio, casi como protegiendo a este último, cosa que el mayordomo notó desde donde estaba. Como pudo, levantó la cabeza y miró algo sorprendido al shinigami delante de él, sin entender todavía del todo porqué estaba haciendo aquello.

Sin intercambiar más palabras, los dos comenzaron a pelear, siendo el clon quien se abalanzó primero contra el otro, cosa que Grell apenas y pudo esquivar. El ser comenzó a trepar las paredes, cosa que antes no había podido hacer.

Grell: Maldición, se hizo más fuerte –lo sigue-

Grell hizo lo mismo, siguiendo a su clon por las paredes de la enorme mansión, el cual, al no tener armas propias y sin poder golpearlo por el momento, tomó todo lo que estaba cerca y lo lanzó hacia él: lámparas, adornos, muebles, floreros, cuadros, cualquier cosa servía, las cuales acababan destrozadas o partidas a la mitad debido a la guadaña del pelirrojo.

Grell: Sabes bien que nada de eso puede lastimarme, ¿qué quieres hacer?

El clon entonces lanzó un último objeto hacia el shinigami, que era la chaqueta del traje de un hombre al cual se había acercador por un momento. Apenas Grell lo vio acercándose hacia él con eso, le vinieron recuerdos a la mente, y sabía que su arma sería inútil si esa tela se enredaba en el motor de ésta, pero no iba a dejar que le hicieran lo mismo otra vez, y como pudo se alejó del clon, colocándose detrás de él y pateándolo lejos, lo que lo mandó a un par de metros de distancia, ganándose una mirada enojada.

Grell: -lo amenaza con su arma- ¿Me crees tan idiota para dejar que eso pase de nuevo?

Clon (con burla): -tira la chaqueta- En realidad si, si fuiste lo bastante idiota como para dejar que pasara una vez y hasta permitir que tu propia sombra huyera de ti, ¿qué tan patético tienes que ser para que eso te ocurra?

Grell (furioso): ¡Ya me hartaste!

Yéndose con todo contra el clon, Grell no midió ninguna consecuencia y simplemente empezó a lanzar ataque tras ataque, esperando darle a ese horrible ser de una vez. No sabía realmente qué pasaría si lo mataba, pero eso no pasaba por su mente en ese momento, todo lo que quería esa deshacerse por fin de esa cosa y olvidar que todo eso pasó siquiera alguna vez.

Pasados unos minutos más, el shinigami comenzaba a cansarse, pues sentía que eso no iba a ningún lado. Estaba a punto de rendirse y, a su pesar, dejar ganar al clon, quien ya comenzaba a acercarse de nuevo a Ciel, cuando pudo escuchar un sonido de disparo, el cual se había hecho en ese mismo lugar y que había impactado contra la pierna del clon. Todos voltearon, no pudiendo ver nada, pero el conde y Sebastian entendieron bien qué pasaba.

Afuera, desde un árbol muy alto, alejado de la mansión, una sirvienta con su falda subida, mostrando parte de su pierna, y con un par de lentes sobre su cabeza, sujetaba un rifle sin mirilla, el cual se acababa de disparar, mismo que ahora apuntaba nuevamente hacia donde estaba aquel clon, asegurándose de darle en la otra pierna.

Mey-Rin (con voz más ronca): Como sirvienta de la casa Phantomhive, debo encargarme de sacar la basura y limpiar toda la suciedad que manche sus paredes

Volviendo a apretar el gatillo, hizo otro disparo, el cual llegó justo donde la sirvienta esperaba, lo que obligó al clon a ponerse de rodillas mientras sus heridas se regeneraban y dejaban salir las balas, cosa que le dio tiempo a Grell para acercarse a él con su motosierra y amenazarlo directamente con ella. En esa posición, simplemente podría cortar su cabeza en un intento, acabando así con todo eso, pero antes de hacerlo, el clon se le lanzó encima, sujetándolo firmemente mientras éste forcejeaba.

Grell: ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Suéltame!

Clon: Quien sea que esté disparando no querrá hacerte daño a ti por proteger a ese demonio, así que nos quedaremos así hasta que decida bajar su arma

Desde su posición, Mey-Rin no pensaba hacer tal cosa, simplemente trataba de buscar el mejor ángulo desde donde disparar para herir solo a uno de ellos, mientras que el clon continuaba aferrado al shinigami con todas sus fuerzas.

Sebastian en tanto se puso de pie como pudo, sujetando su abdomen adolorido tras tantos golpes, asegurándose de que su amo estuviera en un sitio seguro. No bien se levantó por completo, vio hacia donde estaban Grell y el clon, forcejando uno con el otro, pues el segundo no quería apartarse de él. Vio hacia afuera, y pese a la distancia pudo ver a la sirvienta trepada sobre el árbol, y dentro de la mansión pudo ver a Bard, quien llevaba consigo su lanzallamas para poder unirse a la pelea.

Bard (corriendo): ¡No se preocupen, yo me encargaré de los intrusos! –lo apunta hacia ellos-

Sebastian: -se aparece de pronto y se lo quita- Tomaré esto si no te molesta –se va-

Bard: ¿¡Eh!? ¡Sebastian-san, espere un momento! –va tras él-

No escuchando ninguna protesta del cocinero, el mayordomo encendió el aparato y lo apuntó hacia donde estaban ambos pelirrojos, haciendo que por fin se detuvieran.

Grell (sorprendido): ¿Sebas-chan?

Sebastian (serio): Les sugiero a ambos que dejen de pelear ahora mismo

Clon: -sonríe con burla- ¿O si no qué?

Sebastian: Me veré obligado a ensuciar terriblemente la mansión de mi amo

El clon de sombra sonrió de nuevo, soltando a Grell, pero no alejándose de él del todo, mientras miraba al demonio con la misma sonrisa retorcida de antes. Sebastian no bajó el arma ni dejó de mirar a aquel ser en ningún momento, evaluando qué haría luego y cómo lo detendría, pero de un modo tan rápido que ni él pudo reaccionar, el clon corrió hacia Ciel, quien de inmediato protegió a varias mujeres mayores que estaban detrás él, exponiéndose con tal de que éstas no salieran lastimadas, a pesar de que por dentro estaba aterrado de lo que esa cosa pudiera hacerle.

Grell pudo escuchar cómo los disparos comenzaron de nuevo, todos dirigidos hacia su clon, los cuales éste logró esquivar de algún modo, una vez que sus piernas estaban ya recuperadas del primero. Como pudo lo siguió hasta donde se encontraba el joven conde, y pronto estos se detuvieron por unos segundos. Apenas lo alcanzó lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo y lo tiró al suelo, deteniéndolo con un pie sobre su espalda y acabando, irónicamente, en la misma posición en la que antes se encontraba con Sebastian.

El clon de sombra quiso volver a ponerse de pie y liberarse del shinigami, cuando vio acercarse al demonio, quien apuntó el lanzallamas directo a su cara, mostrando la misma expresión sin emociones de antes.

Clon: -sonríe más- Los demonios sí que son unos estúpidos, el fuego irradia luz, lo que no hará sino alimentarme y volverme más grande y fuerte de lo que soy ahora

El mayordomo no se mostró sorprendido en lo más mínimo por esto, simplemente sujetó la boca del lanzallamas con fuerza mientras miraba hacia el techo, hacia el candelabro que colgaba sobre ellos. Con la mayor precisión que pudo y usando su fuerza de demonio, lanzó el aparato hacia arriba, rompiendo las inmensas lámparas mientras éstas soltaban chispas, lo que causó pánico entre la gente. En pocos segundos, sacó a Ciel, a Grell y a los invitados que estaban cerca, salvándolos del peligro, dejando solo al clon, quien a último momento se alejó y evitó el golpe, pero quedando ahora sin su mayor fuente de energía, ya que sin el candelabro, todo estaba a oscuras.

Clon: -se levanta- Maldición, tengo que irme de aquí

Tratando de alejarse sin ser notado, se topó con Grell, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a ver en la oscuridad, y éste lo miró con burla, mientras sujetaba su motosierra encendida. El clon intentó escapar, pero comenzó a notar el efecto que la falta de luz tenía sobre él. Desesperado, trató de buscar algo que le sirviera, recordando entonces que la luz de luna podía ser una buena alternativa, así que se dirigió a la ventana más cercana, para poder escapar, pero fue de nuevo detenido por el shinigami pelirrojo, quien lo sujetó del cabello y lo hizo volver.

Grell (sonriendo): El cabello es algo muy valioso para una dama, espero que no me odies por maltratar el tuyo

Sebastian se encontraba al lado de Ciel cuando los vio pelear de nuevo, recordando entonces algo importante, lo que lo hizo mirar su reloj de bolsillo.

Sebastian: ¡Grell! ¡Faltan cinco minutos para la medianoche, intenta detenerlo un poco más!

El shinigami hizo lo que pudo, pues su clon estaba peleando demasiado, como resistiéndose a regresar con su dueño, a pesar de que era inevitable que acabara ocurriendo eso.

Los próximos minutos se sintieron como horas, las cuales no parecían acabarse nunca. En todo ese tiempo, el clon estuvo a punto de liberarse varias veces, pero Grell lo puso contra la pared, inmovilizándolo mientras sujetaba su cabeza contra ésta.

Grell (molesto y respirando agitado): -se limpia el sudor con su puño- No creas que te perdonaré por las cosas que has hecho, asquerosa copia barata sin clase. Podrás verte como yo, pero te faltan siglos para estar a mi altura

El clon, a solo un minuto de desaparecer finalmente, se volteó para mirar al shinigami con una sonrisa desencajada y ojos vacíos. Grell se estremeció un momento, pues era extraño verse a sí mismo de ese modo, casi como si aquel ser perverso fuera un espejo viviente. Éste sonrió más y no dudó en burlarse una última vez.

Clon: Pocos lo han admitido, pero eres uno de los shinigamis más fuertes que hay en el despacho actualmente, y en individuos como tú la maldición puede aparecer en otros momentos además de la noche de brujas, solo es cosa de que te descuides de nuevo una noche de estas y volveré para encargarme de ese niño y ese ridículo demonio por fin, sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo esta vez

Grell quiso dar un paso atrás por la impresión, pero no lo hizo para poder seguir sujetando al clon contra la pared. Asustado como estaba, de todos modos logró escuchar la voz de Sebastian detrás de él.

Sebastian (mirando su reloj): Ocho… siete… seis…

Clon: Nos veremos pronto, Grell Sutcliff

Sebastian: Dos… Uno… -levanta la mirada-

Cuando el alto reloj del salón de la mansión tocó doce campanadas, anunciando que ya eran las doce en punto de la noche, el clon comenzó a perder su forma material, dejando atrás toda similitud con el shinigami detrás de él y volviendo a ser absorbido por su cuerpo, reduciéndose a lo que siempre había sido: una sombra.

Grell se sintió aliviado, pero a la vez algo incrédulo de que todo hubiese terminado por fin, aunque todo eso fue opacado por lo último que su clon le dijo, lo cual lo dejó muy preocupado, siendo finalmente sorprendido por la luz que acababa de volver, la cual venía de varias velas que los sirvientes traían con ellos.

Sebastian: -cierra su reloj y suspira- Por fin todo se acabó, ¿se encuentra bien Bocchan?

Ciel: -se pone de pie- Sí, sí. Más vale que esto no vuelva a repetirse Sebastian

Sebastian: -se ríe un poco- Le doy mi palabra de que no lo hará

Con todos ya más tranquilos de que esa pesadilla finalmente pudiera quedar en el pasado, tanto Sebastian como todos allí fueron sorprendidos por una multitud que ahora los aplaudía enérgicamente. Notaron entonces que los invitados en ningún momento parecieron estar asustados, como si nunca hubiesen corrido ningún peligro.

Lord Blackwell: -se le acerca a Ciel- Maravilloso conde Phantomhive, simplemente el mejor espectáculo que hubiéramos podido pedir, realmente es muy talentoso cuando se trata de divertir a sus invitados

Sorprendido por eso, Ciel se compuso rápido, suavizando su expresión y mostrando una sonrisa tranquila, mientras arreglaba el pequeño sombrero sobre su cabeza.

Ciel: Era lo menos que podía hacer para que su velada fuera agradable a la vez que emocionante. Me alegra mucho que lo hayan disfrutado

Lord Blackwell: Sin duda lo hice, pero dígame, ¿dónde consiguió a esos acróbatas tan talentosos?

Ciel: Tengo mis contactos

La esposa de Lord Blackwell se acercó a ambos, sonriendo del mismo modo que su marido.

Lady Blackwell: Conde Phantomhive, luego de esta maravillosa noche, estaríamos más que encantados de hacer negocios con usted, espero nos considere como nuevos socios de su compañía

Ciel: Lo haré, no tenga dudas, estaremos en contacto para arreglar los detalles

Y sin más, el resto de los invitados poco a poco comenzaron a irse, y menos de una hora más tarde la mansión quedó vacía nuevamente. Ciel pudo respirar aliviado de nuevo una vez que por fin despidió a los dos últimos, mientras Sebastian cerraba la puerta.

Ciel (serio de nuevo): -lo mira de reojo- Sebastian, ahora que por fin se fueron todos, ¿me explicarás qué fue todo eso? Tuvimos suerte de que las cosas no acabaran en un desastre

Sebastian: -hace una pequeña reverencia- Lo haré amo, pero primero, creo que es necesario que vaya a descansar, se lo contaré todo en detalle en cuanto esté en su cama, tiene mi palabra

Ciel: Bien, tienes hasta entonces, y no tardes –se va-

Sebastian: -mira a los sirvientes limpiando- Bocchan irá a dormir pronto, así que terminen rápido con eso, yo vuelvo enseguida –se va también-

Los tres sonrieron ampliamente mientras el mayordomo salía por la puerta principal, cerrándola tras de sí, para evitar que cualquiera de ellos fuera a escuchar algo.

La noche estaba tan callada que casi parecía que lo que acababa de pasar no se trató de más que de un sueño, pero el mayordomo sabía que todo había sido real, tan real como el shinigami que ahora estaba sentado en la rama de uno de los árboles del jardín, dándole la espalda mientras contemplaba la luna, la cual brillaba con fuerza detrás de las nubes que amenazaban con taparla por completo. Mirando hacia abajo, se podía notar su sombra proyectada en el pasto, lo que hizo que Sebastian sonriera ligeramente.

Sin decir nada, el demonio solo dio un gran salto hacia una rama junto a aquella, esperando llamar la atención de Grell, pero en vez de eso, el shinigami se quedó mirando al cielo, y por primera vez, el mayordomo se le quedó mirando, viendo cómo una ligera y fresca brisa movía algunos mechones de su largo cabello rojo, cuyo color resaltaba incluso en la oscuridad de la noche. Sebastian no creyó haber hecho tal cosa antes, lo que lo hizo dejar de sonreír un momento, al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, misma sensación que lo hizo acercarse al pelirrojo.

Sebastian (de pie junto a él): Pensaba que ya te habrías ido

Grell: Iba a hacerlo, es solo que la luna estaba tan bella que quise quedarme a verla, pero me iré ahora si quieres

Cuando comenzaba a levantarse para irse, Sebastian lo detuvo.

Sebastian: No hace falta, puedes quedarte un poco más, fuiste de mucha ayuda esta noche después de todo

Grell: -sonríe y arregla su cabello- Desde luego que sí, no soy de esas mujeres débiles que se asustan ante el más pequeño peligro, ya deberías saberlo

Sebastian: -apunta hacia otro lado- Por cierto, creo que acabo de ver a William, y no se ve feliz

Grell (nervioso): -se levanta rápido- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Dónde? Por favor no le digas de todo el papeleo que tengo pendiente

Sebastian: -se ríe un poco- Era una broma

Grell: -se relaja- Que malo eres Sebas-chan –se pone serio-. Como sea, ahora que te ayudé a deshacerte de mí clon de sombra, imagino que este es el adiós, no volverás a verme, tal como acordamos –se voltea-

Sebastian: -lo toma de un hombro- Espera

Grell: -lo mira- ¿Eh?

Sebastian: Escuché lo que te dijo esa cosa, que podría volver a escaparse y quizá volver a intentar matar a Bocchan

Grell: Lo sé, por eso no volveré, no quiero que mi clon regrese e intente hacerte daño otra vez –sonríe triste-. Es una lástima, ya no podremos pasar esa primera noche en tu habitación como había soñado, aunque imagino que de todos modos nunca iba a pasar

El demonio no supo qué decir, era la primera vez que veía a Grell así y eso lo hizo sentir algo extraño por dentro, algo que no supo bien qué era y eso lo confundía. Se compuso como pudo y trató de mirarlo a los ojos, luciendo lo más frío posible.

Sebastian: -lo suelta- Lo comprendo, pero… no es necesario que te vayas para siempre, basta con que no vengas de noche o a interrumpirnos a Bocchan y a mí cuando estamos ocupados

Grell (sorprendido): -lo mira- ¿O sea… que no quieres que me vaya?

Sebastian (serio y frío): Has sido de utilidad otras veces y creo que podrías seguir siéndolo, sobre todo contra seres extraños como ese, a mi amo y a mí nos vendría bien tu ayuda

El shinigami se emocionó como nunca al escuchar eso y se sonrojó de un tono tan brillante como el de su cabello, dejando atrás toda la tristeza de antes. Tomó al demonio de ambas manos y no dudó en expresarle su felicidad mientras las agitaba de arriba abajo.

Grell: ¡Sebas-chan! ¡Claro que acepto! ¡Prometo serte de ayuda en todo lo que quieras, lo que sea que me pidas lo haré!

El demonio se soltó de su agarre y colocó dos dedos sobre sus labios, callándolo por fin mientras su sonrojo no hacía más que crecer.

Sebastian: -se le acerca un poco- Solo asegúrate de no ser tan ruidoso y de no volver a destrozar nada en la mansión, y tenemos un trato, ¿de acuerdo?

Grell: -asiente con la cabeza-

Sebastian: -se aparta y le sonríe- Bien, en ese caso, buenas noches, Grell-san –hace una reverencia y se va-

Grell (todavía sonrojado): -sonríe más- Nos vemos pronto Sebas-chan

Era el final de una noche de brujas muy larga, pero mientras el mayordomo regresaba a la mansión a terminar su trabajo y el shinigami a su mundo a hacer lo mismo, se podía notar como algo había cambiado.

Solo era cosa de tiempo antes que aquellos sentimientos recién encontrados salieran de entre las tinieblas y buscaran la luz que el amanecer del nuevo día les terminaría ofreciendo. Hasta entonces, ambos seguirían casi como si nada, hasta encontrarse de nuevo en ella.

FIN


End file.
